<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by TheSlytherinSal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392008">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal'>TheSlytherinSal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HashiMada, HashiMada BigBang 2018, HashiMada One shot, M/M, Oneshot, Senju vs Uchiha, TobiIzu, TobiIzu Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama knew they could never be. He was a Senju. Madara was an Uchiha. But still that didn't mean he was going to give up that easy. </p><p>HashiMada and TobiIzu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HashiMada - Relationship, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, TobiIzu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a one shot I wrote a while back. I really liked it, and thought I share it. Couldn't think of a title really, so I thought I just left it untitled lol.</p><p>Maybe one day I'll come back and title it. For now here you are :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crisp green garden of the Uchiha was always something to behold and envy come spring. The perfectly manicured yard contained many exotic flowers that only complimented their black and white fortress on top of the hill. The shingles upon the roofs were the clan’s signature navy blue with red accents. Their logo displayed everywhere in the garden showing visitors their pride. Being an Uchiha meant something. </p><p>Their name struck fear, respect, and awe in all. Many clans wished they held as much authority from their title alone. </p><p>Tucked underneath the sakura bush sat Madara and his brother Izuna. The sun had started to descend causing a long shadow to be passed over their compound. Days like these usually came with a cool evening, and Madara was sure come night he would change into his longer yukata. </p><p>“Brother.” Currently the brothers sat engrossed in a jenga like game, stacking small pieces of wood on top of each other. They’d carefully built four levels. “I’ve turned eighteen this year, and that means I’ll finally be able to attend Lord Jiraiya’s soiree.” </p><p>Excitement always grew in the village for Lord Jiraiya’s parties. Last year topless women danced atop tables. Over the years it became tradition, in spring, for families to throw parties to flaunt their wealth. Soon their mother would be decorating the garden in prep for their own. </p><p>“Aren't you excited?” Izuna asked, but his brother, Madara, was concentrating on the game hoping to surpass their last triumph. “I’ll finally get to go with you.” </p><p>“Yes.” Madara hummed an incoherent tune as he analyzed the game. The tower began to lean on the left side because of the light draft that whistled through the trees. He’d hoped it slowed down soon or disaster would surely follow.</p><p>“Yes?” Izuna crossed his arms and huffed. He was a pouty young thing, frailer than his brother, yet his milky skin made him popular among the female population. It was said that Izuna was a once in a lifetime beauty, with razor charcoaled eyes and a soft face. He rivaled even his elder brother in the looks department. </p><p>“What more would you like me to say?” Madara chuckled as he added another wooden block to the small construction. </p><p>“I’d like to hear your excitement, unless you’d rather not have me there.” </p><p>“No. I would love your company. It’s just that-” Madara bit his bottom lip, not taking his eyes off the pile as he added another block with success. “It’s a party. Once you’ve seen one of them you’ve seen all of them. You’ve been to the butterfly festival.” The Butterfly Festival was held at the end of may by the Akimichi on mutual ground for all to attend. </p><p>“But that's not the same as a Jiraiya party. ” </p><p>To Madara, Jiraiya parties were the same as anyone else's, only difference being the silver haired man’s flair for salacious content. </p><p>“Lord Jiraiya is sad to have only the best parties.” Izuna said. “He won last year.” </p><p>“I was there.” Madara said. “Shocking as it was, it did nothing for me.” </p><p>“Well this year I can only imagine what he’ll do.” The younger brother added another block to the pile. “You’ve been so preoccupied lately brother. You’ve been reserved lately. Is everything alright?”  </p><p>“Yes. Yes.” Madara muttered to himself. </p><p>“Something has been up with you.” </p><p>“Nothing has been up with me.” The elder Uchiha mocked the younger, adding another block. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Izuna's voice held a trace amount of tease. “Mom says it could be your hormones.” </p><p>“Hm.” Madara chuckled. “Well then that can’t be helped.” </p><p>“It can be brother.” Izuna said. “Maybe you need someone…” </p><p>“Someone?” There it was. The push to get married. The push to find someone to carry on the Uchiha legacy with. Problem with that, the Uchiha hadn’t found a single soul that was worthy of his time. The thought of being with a woman left a bad taste in his mouth, and the thought of sharing his bed with a man left him paralyzed. </p><p>“Mom says you’re twenty one and people are usually married-”</p><p>“I know Izuna.” Madara griped, as the blocks tumbled down onto the concrete turning their construction into a ruin of crushed dreams. “Six.” </p><p>“Well we’ll get ‘em next time,” Izuna offered a smile that his brother reciprocated. Although his younger brother danced on his last nerve Madara held him dearly in his heart. They were the only two to survive till adulthood afterall. </p><p>“Yes. We shall.” </p><p>-</p><p>The Sarutobi party was the first of the year, and if Madara was judging he’d have said they’re doing a fine job. The party was held in their field, which they turned into a small festival. There were games, food, and most importantly liquor. Many of the adults already partook in their fair share of wine. The kids were busy playing the silly games like ring toss and sparing with fake weapons. </p><p>“Pretty fun, huh?” Izuna looked rather fine in his navy blue kimono that was embroidered with crows, the clan’s official bird.</p><p>“Yes.” Madara opted for a quiet look, only wearing a simple black yukata.</p><p>“Brother. You must loosen up.” Izuna said. “What’s making you so uptight?” </p><p>“Nothing.” Madara never enjoyed parties, honestly he loathed them. He’d rather find a nice place to be alone where he can read and work on his swordsmanship. The act of entertaining people was something he was never good at. </p><p>“Is it because of the Senju?” The Senju were friends with Saratobi, but enemies of the Uchiha. This was mutual ground, so no one would attack. At least Madara hoped that would be so. “I hate them too. They ruin everything. A clan full of drunkards.”</p><p> “Yes.” They weren’t his favorite either, but the thought of them being here didn’t bother Madara in the slightest. If they tried something, he’d be ready. He was the best swordsman in the Uchiha afterall. “But they wouldn’t try anything here. They’d only start a war and make an enemy of the Sarutobi. Sasuke Sarutobj is a respectful man, afterall.” </p><p>“That he is.” Izuna said. “Well shall we dance fair brother? The music has started.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“C’mon brother.” Izuna said. “You have the spirit of a dead dog. The night is young and this is the first party of many. And we shall dance at every single one of them. Besides we have to show the sloppy Senju what rhythm is, older brother.” </p><p>“Yes that we do.” Madara smiled, as he brother pulled him to the dance floor, which was just a place people danced around in the middle of the festival. “Only one song.” </p><p>“Brother.” Izuna protested, pouting.</p><p>“Half a song.” </p><p>“One song it is.” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Tobirama. Where are you? </em>
</p><p>A small fever swelled in the early april night as Hashirama Senju found himself tracing along the periphery of the Sarutobi’s soiree. He’d had about six drinks tonight, and won a couple of silly prizes from the festival games. A paddle ball was one of them, but Hashirama was no good at it. </p><p>“You suck at that game, Hashirama.” Hiruzen Sarutobi, the young man whose parents owned this field, approached him with a smile. </p><p>“Yes. I think it’s rigged.” Hashirama chuckled, his long brown hair allowing the wind to take it in whatever direction it pleased. </p><p>“Why are you out here Hashirama Senju?” He asked. “Unlike you to be a recluse. The party is just getting started. Many people are dancing.” </p><p>“Are they now?” Hashirama muttered. “I came out here to find Tobirama to see if he wanted to play with my paddle ball. He was always good at such things, but I’ve had no luck in finding him.” </p><p>“Knowing him, he’s probably returned home.” Hiruzen pulled lightly on his goatee. </p><p>“Yes. He hates parties. He loves you though.” Hashirama said. “That’s why we snuck out without our father’s permission. He knew the Uchiha would be here tonight.” </p><p>“Yes. Half your clan boycotted our party.” The Sarutobi laughed, as he lit a cigarette. </p><p>“They say those make you sick.” Hashirama attempted another try at his paddle ball, but he wasn’t able to get it to hit more than once. The whole thing was embarrassing. How can he, the best swordsman in his clan, not have enough sense to make a ball hit the paddle. </p><p>“Always concerned about things that do not concern you.” Hiruzen flicked his wrist causing ash to spill into the ground. His face held a cold stare, but his eyes were warm. That was Hiruzen alright. </p><p>“Helping a friend.” </p><p>“Yes it seems that your speciality, Hashirama.” Hiruzen gave his buddy a light smile as he exhaled another round from the tabaco. “I’ll quit one of these days.” </p><p>Hashirama let out a hardy laugh, the ball on the paddle hanging a slave to the wind and Hashirama’s loose arm. </p><p>The roaring from the party grew louder. From where the Senju was standing he could see women and men grinding on each other in a most provocative fashion. Of course if this were any other time of year, they’d be called heathens or worse, but party season was a different time. Everyone forgot about grudges or silly things and they just drank themselves into a coma. </p><p>“Sounds like the party's just getting started.” If his father was there, he’d probably be in that crowd of people dancing like he was a young bachelor again. He’d married Hashirama and Tobirama’s mother when he was 16. She died in the war with the Uchiha only two years ago. A memory that still stung the Senju in the heart. </p><p>“Yes.” Hiruzen said. “We should make our way back before we miss it. There must be many pretty ladies looking for a dance partner.” </p><p>“That is true.” Hashirama said. “My father would want me to make myself comfortable with a woman sometime soon.” </p><p>“Yes. You are twenty one.” </p><p>“And you’re twenty. One year younger. Your time will soon come.” </p><p>“No. No. No. Don’t wish that on me. These are new times.” </p><p>“But the clans are still the same.” Hashirama was sure he’d be married off soon if he hadn’t found a mate by the time he was twenty-two. His father would have it no other way. It was unbecoming of the soon to be leader of the Senju to disregard family life. <em> Clan stability is important. </em></p><p>“Don’t worry about that now.” Hiruzen grabbed the other man by his forearm. “We must dance.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Their short trek to the dance floor was awkward for Hashirama, considering Hiruzen didn’t release him until they made it among the other group. There were many women eying him, and turning away playfully everytime he glanced over. <em> What coy women they are.  </em></p><p>“I think you have admirers already.” Hiruzen chuckled to himself, as his eyes caught the glisp of a young pretty brown hair woman across the way. “And I found myself one as well. Be right back Hashirama.” </p><p>“Wait but-” Before Hashirama could speak, the other man had made his way across the floor and began to flirt with the young woman. Now that left Hashirama alone on the dance floor with many admirers. Still He found himself not tempted in the slightest to make a move on any of them. </p><p>He must admit. He was a person who loved life. He loved to live and he lived to love. There were many things he enjoyed in this world, but being bound by a woman was not one of those things. How simpler life would be if he found the soft and shy expressions of women to be sexually appealing. </p><p>He would say men were more to his liking, but that wasn’t an option in the current world. He’d heard of men meeting behind sheds and having tryst in the woods. It was a cursed life that Hashirama didn’t want to lead, but he could keep his mind in check. It was as if-</p><p>“Who is that?” Hashirama muttered to himself, as he saw a long hair raven engaged with another across the dance floor. The other raven hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head, and he was beautiful as well, but not as alluring as the tanner man with the searing black eyes. His hips swayed in time with the music, giving off an innocent sexuality that effortlessly made its way to bless the Senju’s eyes. </p><p><em> Is he smirking? A tease. </em>His face sat so relaxed, his eyes almost closed. An expression of ecstasy as he danced with the other man. </p><p>Before Hashirma knew it, he was moving. He was moving across the floor in a haphazard arrangement to greet the other man. </p><p>“Wow.” Hashirama said, not stopping himself. He could be a loose cannon sometimes, but people found it endearing. At least he hoped they did. “You got some moves.” </p><p>“Oh.” The other man offered him a playful smile, and an eye roll. “You strolled over here to tell me that.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Big brother.” The other raven said. “I told you you’re a good dancer.” So they were brothers. That made sense. They had a similar look about them. The striking midnight eyes and the long inky hair that only added to their allure. <em> My god.  </em></p><p>“Well if a stranger thinks so. It must be so.” The brother said. </p><p>“You’re not going to say thank you?” Hashirama asked. </p><p>“Thank a stranger?” The taller man said, averting his eyes with disrespect. </p><p>“I would like to dance with you.” <em> Maybe this is flirting. I don’t know. I just want to be near him. </em>“I have two left feet. I just want to borrow some of your moves.”</p><p>“Borrow so you’ll give them back.” The inky haired beauty asked. </p><p>“C’mon older brother.” The younger one said. “Let’s help him out.” </p><p>The younger one was obviously the nice one. He grabbed his hand lightly and they began to do a sort of hip shimmy. Hashirama was very confused and he tried his best, but he was uncoordinated and very terrible at this. His hips rocked lightly, but out of sync with the music, and it felt forced, his pelvis felt heavy. He’d never moved this part of his body in such a way before. </p><p>“By the gods you need help.” The older beauty muttered. </p><p>“I said I suck at this.” The Seju sighed, his head hung low. “And now you’re making fun of me.” </p><p>“Don’t cry.” the older raven said. “I’m just joking.” </p><p>“I know.” Hashirama pulled his head up and winked at him. </p><p>“You ass.” </p><p>“Older brother.” The younger one laughed, uncomfortably. “No need to be disrespectful to our new friend-ummm-” </p><p>“Hashirama.” </p><p>“Hashirama.” The older raven repeated the name, as if he was trying on clothes to see if it fit. It must have fit because he gave him a sly smirk, and averted his eyes playfully. “I’m Madara.” </p><p><em> Madara. Now that really fits on me like a glove. </em> </p><p>“I’m Izuna.” The younger brother offered. </p><p>“Nice to meet you both. You both look really beautiful tonight.” Hashirama blushed slightly, knowing that would sound awkward coming from a man. But he couldn’t help himself. </p><p>“Thank you. You don’t look that terrible yourself.” The younger brother known as Izuna smiled. “Your dancing needs work though.” </p><p>“Yes.” Madara agreed. Hashirama wanted to hear the other man say more. He wanted to hear that soothing voice go on for hours. Madara must’ve sensed his desire, because the other man returned his gaze. “What are you looking at?” <em> Nevermind. It wasn’t a look of love. He was just confused.  </em></p><p>“Nothing.” Hashirama muttered. “Nothing at all.” </p><p>“Good.” Madara said. </p><p>“Well I mean-if you guys wanted to or thought it was cool-I’d like ummm-maybe-” <em> Hashirama you’re a class A shinobi. Pull it together. </em>“I’d love to come over and learn more dancing before the next party. So I’m prepared to woo you know potential wives.” He could barely bring himself to say wives, but he hadn’t gaged whether Madara was down for a little male on male action.</p><p>“Um-I don’t think-” </p><p>“Madara and I would love to.” Izuna interrupted his brother. “Besides this is the best season to find a partner they say.” </p><p>“Good!” The Senju gave one of his award winning smiles. “So where are you guys from?” </p><p>“We live on the north side.” It was shinobi rule to never ask what clan a person belonged to unless it was pertinent information. Hashirama decided to wear one of his plain white and yellow robes, as such it didn’t feature his usual senju crest. </p><p>“I live on the south side of the county.” Hashirama said. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Izuna we have to meet up with mom and dad.” Madara interrupted. </p><p>“Yes. Of course.” Izuna looked to Hashirama. “We live on the northside in the Uchiha clan territory. You’ll find us in the house with the extravagant garden.” </p><p>“Uchiha.” </p><p>“Yes.” Madara said. “What are you? We usually wouldn’t mention our clan, but you asked to come to our home and Izuna offered to teach you how to dance. So apparently we have no other choice.” </p><p>“Um...I’m Sarutobi.” Hashirama said. “My cousin owns this property.” <em> If they knew I was Senju they’d never let me near their property.  </em></p><p>“Oh. Wow.” Izuna smiled. “Great party.” </p><p>“Yes, indeed it is.” </p><p>“Well we’ll be off.” Madara looked at him with that sly smirk. “We’ll expect you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>-</p><p>The next day came, and Madara sat along the edge of his window looking out into the garden. Some of the flowers that died over the winter began to spring to life under the nourishing sun, and birds paraded along the small pond's edge. The garden blossomed earlier this year. Usually it never truly shined until May, but this April brought an usual air with it. Vitality. </p><p>Last night they’d met a weird stranger named Hashirama, who had two left feet and an off putting disposition. Honestly Madara would’ve never given the boy another thought, but it was Izuna who invited him over to dance. That was his younger brother alright, nice and sweet to anyone who wasn’t a Senju. </p><p>Two of Madara’s siblings were killed by a Senju warrior. It never stopped, the cycle of vicious violence that whirled like a tornado. It was sure to eat all of them one day, but until then Madara counted his blessings to be alive. He counted his blessings to have a mother and father who were still alive. Most kids barely have that now-a-days. <em> I wish there would be peace in this land.  </em></p><p>The idyllic wish was just that. A wish. Surely no one else agreed because the war waged on and on. How many more will fall victim to the hate that burned between two clans? Clans that fought against each other for so long that they didn’t know what they were even fighting for. </p><p>“War is useless.” He muttered under his breath. One day he would do something about this. When he became clan leader, he was sure that he would end the cycle. He had to. For his young clans member’s sake. </p><p>-</p><p>“You’ll find us in the house with the extravagant garden.” </p><p><em> That’s nondescript. </em>At least that was what Hashirama thought until he was greeted by the sight of the Uchiha’s home. The garden was more than extravagant, it was majestic. All types of plant life were perfectly placed in a harmonic fashion. The pinks, blues, and yellow gracefully tangled into a vibrant explosion. This was different from the Senju’s own home, which was hidden by many oak trees and the best feature was a small lake in the back. </p><p>“The Uchiha are very arrogant and they flaunt their wealth.” That was what his father said to him, but Hashirama had never seen it himself. Of course when they were in battle the Uchiha wore their beautifully designed red armor with their crest, but the Senju armor was also ornate and expensive. </p><p>This home was on another level. Even as the soon to be leader of his clan, his home wasn’t in the same league as the one before him. </p><p>He actually cursed fate's name last night. When he finally found another human with whom he wanted to love they just had to be an Uchiha. Madara was like none he’d ever seen. </p><p>Then again he should probably thank fate that out of all the times he’d been on the battlefield, he’d never ran into Madara. The Uchiha was probably a great warrior in his own right, from the look of his body and posture. Shinobi of the Uchiha carried themselves with a great pride and stuck-up-ness that wasn’t present in any other clan. </p><p>He walked up the long cobblestone path to reach the large door of the hanok that featured two Uchiha crests on each side. He gave a polite knock and stood back and waited patently. </p><p><em> At least I’ll be able to see more of Madara. </em>That was the only reason he was there. If Madara or anyone from this clan found out he was a Senju he would be a goner. He would probably be killed on sight. He was out of his mind being here, but he couldn’t or better yet he didn't want to get Madara out of his mind. </p><p>He’d worn his robe without the crest and a pair of sandals. </p><p>“Hello.” A woman answered the door in a maids uniform. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Hashirama Sarutobi.” He said, untaturally. Everytime he said it, it rolled off his tongue awkwardly. Lying was not his forte. </p><p>“Sarutobi?” She looked at him questionably. “What brings you here?” </p><p>“I was invited by Madara and Izuna Uchiha.” He stated. “They were going to teach me how to dance so I can attract a suitable partner.” </p><p>“A suitable partner?” The woman scoffed. “What would Izuna and Madara know about a suitable partner? This all sounds-” </p><p>“Nekobaa.” A familiar voice, Izuna, appeared. “We’re teaching him how to dance. This man has two left feet.” </p><p>“But you boys should be training today. Your father-” </p><p>“We’ve already had our morning spar.” Izuna rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. It seemed this Nekobaa lady had an affinity for bossing them around. She was a maid, yet she seemed to also be their caretaker. “And besides we can spend a little time with a Sarutobi. It would only strengthen our bond.” </p><p>“They are still friends with the Senju.” She looked at Hashirama as if his sight offended her. “Besides this man came all the way here for dance, that’s strange.” </p><p>“Well he needs the help. Trust me. Mom knows.” Izuna turned to Hashirama. “Come on in. Don’t mind her. She’s old.” </p><p>“Alright Izuna don’t forget who does your laundry.” </p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry Nekobaa.” Izuna grabbed Hashirama by the forearm. “C’mon to the back yard. We’ll teach you some dance moves there.” </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama walked off. </p><p>“The boy didn’t even bow when he came into another's home.” Nekobaa muttered. “A youth with zero respect for their elders is sure to never be nothing more than another punk running the streets.” </p><p>Izuna walked him off to the backyard, and it was just as beautiful as the front. There was a maze of bushes with many pathways that Izuna walked him down. Hashirama was sure he’d be lost if he had to walk back the way he took them.</p><p>“Hello.” Madara greeted him as they arrived at a small section in some part of the garden. It was surrounded by bushes with a narrow exit. The bushes came up over head, keeping this place concealed from the sight of their rude maid. </p><p>“He met Nekobaa.” </p><p>“Sorry.” Madara laughed. Hashirama blushed seeing the other man laugh. He was very beautiful and his midnight locks fell down his back in a very delicious fashion. If Hashirama wasn’t a thoughtful man, he’d grab him and kiss him right then. </p><p>“It’s okay. I rather like her.” Hashirama said. “Reminds me of my own mother.” </p><p>“Is your mother a shrew as well?” Izuna chuckled. </p><p>“No. She’s dead now.” </p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry.” The mood quickly turned dark, and tension thick in the air. Hashirama hated that. Every time he mentioned that his mother died, everyone would look at him in disbelief and not know what to say. They’d just offer meaningless words like “I’m sorry.” There was nothing to be sorry about.</p><p>“Well you can take Nekobaa home with you.” Madara said. “We have no use for her anymore.” </p><p>Hashirama actually chuckled at that. “Oh no. I wouldn't want to steal away your best maid.” </p><p>“You’re welcome to her.” </p><p>“No. No. No. You’re much too kind. Seriously.” Hashirama said. “So are you guys going to teach me how to shake my tail feather?” </p><p>“No one says that anymore.” Izuna sighed. </p><p>“You’re hopeless.” Madara chimed in. </p><p>Over the course of the next hour Madara and Izuna, mainly Izuna who was a source of light in a dark room, showed Hashirama many dance moves to varying degrees of success. He still hadn’t mastered the roll of the hips or even a very basic box step.</p><p>“How are you ever going to get a wife when you can’t perform a simple box step?” Izuna asked. </p><p>“I know. I know. My brother is a much better dancer than I, but he doesn’t like dancing.” Hashirama said. “He’s a renaissance man.” </p><p>“Well why not ask him to teach you how to move because obviously your coordination is lacking. I hope you don’t fight for the Sarutobi, if so you’re probably slow on your feet.” </p><p>“I am actually a demon with the sword.” Hashirama said. “Best in my entire clan.” </p><p>“Hm.” Madara looked unimpressed. “Show me. Izuna, grab the sparring swords. I’d like to see what this one is made of.” </p><p>“You’ll soon find out.” </p><p>-</p><p>And find out Madara did. After a fifteen minute intense battle Madara found himself tagged by the blade in his left shoulder. Hashirama actually was a demon with that weapon of his. He was light on his feet and possessed a strength that rivaled Madara. He’d never in his life been defeated in a spar or in battle, but today he tasted his first loss, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth, but also a small curiosity about this young man. </p><p>“You won.” Madara bowed. Although it was bittersweet to lose, Madara was never one to misbehave. He showed everyone the utmost respect and honor, and today Hashirama was the better man. “You can’t dance, but you sure can use that weapon.” </p><p>“Yes. Big brother has never taken a loss.” Izuna interjected, and Madara gave him a cold glare. He wished his brother wasn’t so quick to open his mouth. “Sorry.” </p><p>“I’ve been training since I was young.” Hashirama said. </p><p>“Yes, like most children.” </p><p>“Not to be so frank, but one day I hope that children won’t have to endure that-I mean live like that. Live in fear of being sent out to war in the heat of battle. It’s a terrible reality we lived in.” He said. </p><p>“Yes.” Madara agreed. “That it was.” </p><p>“That’s one of my dreams,” The visitors eyes gleamed with a sense of hope and duty, and it made Madara's cheeks turn rosey slightly. “To end the war that rages on in this world and protect the youth of the world.” </p><p>“Me too.” Madara said. </p><p>“Really?” For the first time in his life, Madara had met another that felt the same as he did. Children were not fit for war. Children should not know war. </p><p>“Really.” </p><p>“Well anyone who believes that is a good person, in my eyes.” </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>“It is so.” </p><p>-</p><p>The next week rolled by like molessus, slow, hot, and heavy. Hashirama longed to see the Uchiha again. To be near, spar, and touch him, but alas Madara told him they would not be able to see him again until next Saturday. Finally the day had arrived, and Hashirama woke up in a blessed mood. </p><p>He’d killed three men in total this week, which put a damper on his mood, but a glance of his favorite Uchiha might jut him back into the thick of things.</p><p>“What are you excited about?” Tobirama sat picking at the rice in his bowl not bothering to give his brother his attention. Hashirama loved his brother dearly, but he wished he wasn’t always so sombre and serious. Especially in spring, there were parties and less fighting. Sure three men were three too many, but usually he’d slain somewhere between fifteen and twenty by Saturday morning. </p><p>“Nothing.” it hurt not be able to tell his siblings or anyone that he was going to see the Uchiha. If they found out, he wasn’t quite sure what the consequences would be. He was to be head of the clan soon, but this might have him stripped of that title. And then there would go his chance to finally create peace within the Senju clan. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s nothing?” Tobirama looked at him suspiciously. “Because you’ve been acting rather strange. There’s something very off about you. Are you in love?” </p><p>“Love?” Hashirama wouldn’t say he was in love, but he wouldn’t say he hadn’t thought about doing some very inappropriate things with Madara. </p><p>“Yes. You’re twenty one, and father said it’s only natural that you begin to have-” </p><p>“I am not in love with anyone. You don’t have to worry about anyone taking me away from you.” Hashirama winked and Tobirama gagged. “I’m just happy to share breakfast with my favorite person in the entire world. My little brother.” </p><p>“Alright.” Tobi tapped his chopstick against his bowl, still suspicious. “You’re still acting strange.” </p><p>“No I’m not.” Hashirama said. </p><p>“Yes you are.” </p><p>“Am not.” </p><p>“Are too.” </p><p>“Am not. </p><p>“Are too.” </p><p>“Am not.” </p><p>“Quit acting childish, Hashirama. It’s unbecoming of the heir to the Senju namesake.” Tobirama popped some rice in his mouth. “Besides, you should be considering taking up a wife. It builds character. At least that’s what father says.” </p><p>“He says a lot of things.” Hashirama munched away on his own bowl. “Doesn’t make it true.” </p><p>“The truth is you’re twenty one years old and have not even considered the future of the clan.” Tobirama said. “You’re lucky to see this age, when so many, our brothers included have fallen in battle before the age of ten. And it is up to you to make the most of it, and if that includes taking a wife, then you must. You must have an heir.” </p><p>“You were always better at this sort of thing.” Hashirama said, and it was true. Tobirama knew the clan traditions forward and backwards. He respected even the small details no one paid attention to. </p><p>“Yes. Too bad I wasn’t born before you elder brother.” </p><p>“Maybe in our next life?” </p><p>“Maybe in our next life they’ll pick leaders based on intellect and not silly things such as who was born first.”</p><p>“That would be a fair world.” </p><p>“A fair world indeed.” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> “The Sarutobi man is coming over and you’re going to make me entertain him alone?”  </em>
</p><p>Madara couldn’t believe that on today of all days his father decided to take Izuna out for some extra training. That would mean that Madara was left to do all the talking and chatting with Hashirama. </p><p>“So what dance moves do you know?” <em> I don't know any dance moves idiot. I just do it.  </em></p><p>“I just um-I just do it.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Just dance, idiot.” </p><p>“Why did you call me an idiot?” A storm cloud rained down over Hashirama’s head. “I don’t think I’ll ever get this right.” </p><p>“Yeah, and you won’t find a wife either. That’ll be good. Save some young girl from wasting their time.” </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“I just do it.” Madara shrugged, taking a seat on one of the stone benches. They found themselves in the same pocket of the garden. “Izuna is much better at this than I am.” Izuna was always the more personable one of the two, and honestly had more patience for people than Madara did. He admired that in his brother, the sweet gentle soul that he was. </p><p>“Thanks for the help.” Hashirama retired another cloud forming over his head, and for a moment he looked like he would cry. His brown bulbs turning a misty grey and his blood vessels transforming to purple stripes around his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t pout, idiot.” Madara groaned. </p><p>“I’m not pouting. I’m just sad.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Madara was never good at comforting others. It was clear because the message he gave Hashirama barely made it out of his mouth, his eyes twitching. Madara Uchiha did not do emotions or emotional people. “Besides you are an amazing swordsman.” </p><p>“Yes. That is true. I beat you.” </p><p>“That you did.” Madara rolled his eyes. “You got lucky though.” </p><p>“I did?” </p><p>“Of course you did. I wasn’t fighting to kill. I was taking it easy on you.” </p><p>“Is that so Madara.” He said the Uchiha’s name with such force, yet it had a very flirtatious and playful energy to it. </p><p>“You’re on.” </p><p>-</p><p>After a two hour session of fighting Madara bested the Sarutobi. </p><p>“I won. I told you I’d win.” Madara gloated laying back on the grass worn and tired. </p><p>“You did. You did.” Hashirama agreed, too tired to argue. He joined Madara on his right side. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, quiet and looking up at the sun that was emitting its last energy of the day. It was soon to go down, and the moon was soon to begin it’s reign. All in all, Madara admitted inwardly it was a nice day. Hashirama wasn’t bad at all. </p><p>He also wasn’t a bad swordsman for a Sarutobi. While they were a respected clan, their sword skills weren’t usually up to par with Madara’s. The fact that he fended him off for almost two hours showed what a capable fighter he was. </p><p>“You’re actually not half bad.” Madara said, almost so quietly, he didn't believe he had ever said it. </p><p>“I think you’re awesome.” Out of the corner of Madara’s eye he saw the brunette turn to him with that annoyingly wide smile. His tan skin sparkling from the sweat and the embers of the dying sun. It was just for a fraction of a second, but Madara swore his pulse quickened. </p><p>“Of course I am.” Madara laughed. </p><p>“I like that about you.” When the raven didn’t give the brunette a response for a while he continued. “You own your space. That’s beautiful. So many people don’t do that.” </p><p>“I’m an Uchiha.” </p><p>“I’ve fought Uchiha, and none of them have ever been like you.” Hashirama admitted. The Sarutobi clan and the Uciha clan were enemies two years ago when they forged an agreement. That was mostly due to trading resources the other needed. </p><p>“I’ve fought Sarutobi and honestly you all are the worst swordsman.” Madara snicked. “It’s a shame I hadn’t seen you out on the battlefield.” </p><p>“Not a shame.” Hashirama corrected, his voice taking on a sincere tone. “I’m grateful. Things happen in their own time, and I’m glad we got to meet how we did. Who knows what would’ve happened if we met on the battlefield?” </p><p>“True.” </p><p>“I’m glad we got to spend the day together.”</p><p>“I actually do not mind your company. You’re rather spastic, but when you behave you’re tolerable.” </p><p>Hashirama laughed, and Madara’s lips turned up gingerly, but they did turn up. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> “I want to marry him.”  </em>
</p><p>After fighting for two hours and then laying in the dirt together, Hashirama made up his mind. He wanted to marry the Uchiha. He obviously was a great fit for him as a person, and was interested in peace for the clans. Who knew someone out there thought as he did, and had the courage to let it be known? </p><p>He sat on the porch looking up at the moon silently praying to the stars that Madara and him could have a happy ending. The thoughts of touching Madara and waking up next to Madara and being around him filled him with so much joy. He held onto those moments long after their meeting ended and carried them around like a backpack. His personal sack of joy that he could onload when needed. </p><p>
  <em> He’s perfect.  </em>
</p><p>He had no doubt were Madara not an Uchiha and a man he’d make the move. His father would love Madara and his brother too. He was not a man of many words, but when he did speak he spoke so beautifully. “Tolerable.” Hashirama knew when he said that he worked his way into Madara’s heart. </p><p>Somewhere in Madara’s mind Hashirama had his own little space. </p><p>
  <em> Madara.  </em>
</p><p>But how would Madara take it if he found out that Hashirama was a Senju? He couldn’t parade around as a Sarutobi forever. It was bound to come out, but for now he’d let it be. He had to. For his sake and for Madara’s. </p><p>-</p><p>Hashirama was a fool, yet Madara enjoyed their time together. Sometimes he found himself staring into the distance thinking about it. <em> He thought the same things I did. </em>Two souls kindred drawn to each other like the tides to the moon. Yet the tides would never touch the moon and the moon would never touch the tides. </p><p>Fighting was useless, the parties were useless, everything seemed useless now. What were the fun times for if they spent the rest of the time fighting senseless battles? Last week it was the Nara party, the week before the Yamanaka party. Now it was the Uchiha’s turn, and his mother went all out. </p><p>They held it the same day as the Senju, and they wouldn’t be outshone. It was custom for them to hold their parties the same day, so one would not sneak attack the other. </p><p>“We’re going to show them a real Uchiha party.” She said, as the gardeners clipped away making sure not a single bush stuck out too far. Everything looked perfect for their shindig, but one thing bothered Madara, the lack of Hashirama. </p><p>“Are you sure you can’t come?” Izuna asked the older gentleman who hung on the rock at the edge of the property. They’d spent the day swimming in the small lake behind their home, and they were drying off in the April sun. </p><p>“Yes. I’m terribly sorry.” Hashirama looked down, and his sadness was true this time. </p><p>“Madara and I would love it if you’d come.” Madara just nodded to Izuna’s words not wanting to tell the idiot how he felt. Yes he wanted him to come. Yes, he wanted to dance with him again. And yes these feelings were confusing. Feelings like this between two men were not appropriate. No. No. No. </p><p>“I would love it too, but I have a prior commitment with my father that would take me out of the area on that weekend.” Hashirama said. “But next year, I’m all yours.” </p><p>“You better be, Hashirama Sarutobi.” Izuna laughed. The younger Uchicha was a tad flirtatious and sweet, but it was only sincere and there weren’t any ulterior motives. Madara loved his brother for that. So honest and truthful. <em> He should live forever.  </em></p><p>“I will. I’ll have to be there for Madara’s sake.” </p><p>“Ha.” Madara laughed. “And ruin everyone’s bliss with your awful dance moves. No thank you.” </p><p>“You’ll miss me. Admit it.” He said. </p><p>“Never. Because I won’t.” <em> I will...begrudgingly.  </em></p><p>The party would be the talk of the town, Madara stared at the garden which had been turned into a forest of light. Lanterns and streamers hung from above on the bush mazes. Fire pits which people stood around to keep the spring frost at bay were fine silver and gold. The clan spent a great deal of money on this party and it showed. </p><p>“Are you going to dance?” His mother asked, as Madara nursed a glass of wine on the terrace. Mdara shook his head. “You’ve been a stick in the mud all day. No fun. Lots of pretty girls here. Look at Izuna.” Izuna was in sight dancing with Uchiha soldiers. “A ball of sunshine.” </p><p>“And I’m the opposite.” </p><p>“No. You were the happier one when you were younger.” She said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you these days. Your father’s worried.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You’ll be the head of the clan soon and things like this will be your responsibility, and with no wife...well they'll be no parties. And worse of all they’ll be no heir.” </p><p>“Yes, mother, I know.” </p><p>“You know, but you’re not doing anything about it. A man your age. Twenty-one and to be a young Uchiha man. The world is your oyster, but you have to get it to it dear.” She said. “And there are many beautiful candidates.” </p><p>“Yes mother.” </p><p>“Don’t be so dry.” She laughed. “Soak up the champagne and pray it gives you courage. When you sip this stuff it seems little things become of little importance.” </p><p>“Yes mother.” Madara threw back a sip of wine, but his mind would not leave the other man. He wondered if Hashirama thought of him too. <em> This party is lame without you. You idiot.  </em></p><p>-</p><p>The Senju threw a party the same day as the Uchiha every year, just in case anyone thought to attack while there was a party. This way both groups  could be accounted for, and it would reduce the chance that each of them would take advantage. </p><p>For that reason Hashirama lied to Izuna and Madara. He couldn’t attend their party. He also couldn’t attend because he didn’t want to be recognized. It was only a matter of time before someone at one of these parties they attended noticed who he was. The Senju never went to parties where the Uchiha would be, but someone might recognize him from the battlefield. </p><p>Hashirama downed his fifth beer with a howl. “Senju men were made to drink!” He shouted to the moon as they passed him another cup. It was true. Senju men often had a high tolerance for alcohol. Hashirama needed at least eight glasses before he felt a thing. War made them that way. </p><p>“I see you’re having a good time.” Tobirama didn’t drink much, playing around with his cup of brew for the last hour. He was a man who liked control, and liquor made him quite the opposite. “Better not have too good of a time, we’re weak, and you never know who could try to attack.” </p><p>“Nonsense brother.” Hashirama grabbed his shoulder. “Besides everyone is either here or at the Uchiha house. Tonight will be a night for rejoicing and dancing. I’ve worn my finest tights.” </p><p>Hiruzen walked up behind them. “Did you see the women tonight? You didn't tell me Senju women were this beautiful.” </p><p>“Most of them are our relatives.” Hashirama shrugged. </p><p>“And besides it’s frowned upon to date family members, unlike the Uchiha scum. That’s why they’re so mad.” Tobirama said. “They marry their cousins and siblings all the time. It’s sick.” </p><p>“We’re allies now. Half of my clan is actually at their party.” Hiruzen said. “So I can’t comment on your statement. All I can say is-” </p><p>“The Uchiha are fine people.” They all said. </p><p>The Uchiha were fine people indeed, at least Madara and Izuna, Hashirama thought. Hashirama missed them. He wished they could be here dancing and singing along with the rest of his family. No doubt Izuna would charm their pants off, and Madara would be adored for his beauty. He could see all the girls making a fuss of them now. They’d fit right in, and Hashirama would keep them safe, and he’d make sure no one touched them without their consent. </p><p><em> I wish you could be here. OR I could be there. </em>He wished the clan violence would come to an end. Not only so he could be with Madara, but so people would stop dying. It was senseless to die over a war no one remembered. </p><p>“Hashirama. You okay, man?” Hiruzen asked. </p><p>“Yes.” He said. <em> I’m not. Madara, do you feel this too? Do you long to be where I am? </em></p><p>-</p><p>A week away from Madara and Hashirama was starved for more, but two weeks and Hashirama was dying. He needed Madara time, and he would get it today. He arrived on the Uchiha property holding a couple bottles of wine and a picnic basket. </p><p>He was pleasantly surprised when Nekobaa welcomed him with welcomed arms. Over the past few visits she’d become a friend. She made them all homemade cookies last visit. “How are you Hashirama?” </p><p>“I am well.” He charmed her with his Senju beauty and classic looks. </p><p>“How are your parents?” </p><p>“They are even better.” She hugged him and told him the boys were outside. He walked out there to find Madara sitting in their usual spot, Izuna was there too on the ground drawing in his sketch pad. They both looked beautiful in their light colored robes, especially Madara in his sky blue yukata. “Looking spiffy.” </p><p>“You still look bland.” Madara chuckled looking at Hashirama in his mustard robe. He cursed himself. All his nice robes had his clan symbol. “Are you sure you come from a wealthy family?” </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama said. “We aren’t as gaudy as you Uchiha.” </p><p>“Well your clan should at least buy you more favorable clothes.” Izuna said. “Something that suits your great figure Hashirama. Besides you have the body of a swordsman, it’s only reasonable that your clothes tell the same story.” </p><p>“Yes. I suppose you two are right.” He said. </p><p>“Is that wine and food for us?” Izuna grabbed the basket and began to open it. “You shouldn’t have.” </p><p>“Yes. Well I thought-it’s too thank you for your hospitality.” Hashirama said. “I’ve really enjoyed the time I’ve spent here.” </p><p>“We’ve enjoyed having you here, even Madara, although he doesn't say so.” Madara grunted at Izuna's comment, obviously uncomfortable. “My brother was a miserable sap when you didn't show up to our party. All the ladies missed your wonderful dancing.” </p><p>Hashirama sighed. So Madara felt the same way he did. His heart stopped for a moment, before picking up it’s rhythm again. <em> He felt the same way I did.  </em></p><p>“My brother speaks out his ass sometimes.” Madara was trying to get his blush under control, his eyes not daring to meet Hashirama. “Besides you wouldn’t have fit in with our family anyways. You’re lame.” </p><p>“Says the man that barely beat me at sword fighting.” </p><p>“We’re two to three.” Madara said. “And next time I will even the score.” </p><p>“Sure you will.” </p><p>“Bet your life on it, Sarutobi.” It hurt hearing Madara say his faux name. He said it with assurance as if he knew him, but he didn't. He didn't know his real name at all. He was Hsahirama Senji. And one day he would have to tell them, but today was not the day. </p><p>“I’ll go get us plates.” Izuna perked up and was off quick like a squirrel. </p><p>“So you missed me?” Hashirama asked. </p><p>“I told you my brother talks out his ass.” Madara said. “That’s what he does.” </p><p>“And what do you do?” </p><p>“Excuse me.” </p><p>“I missed you.” Hashirama said. “I wished I could’ve been there or you could’ve been with me.” </p><p>“Me and Izuna?” </p><p>“Yes, but you more so. I wanted to be near you.” Hashirama admitted. “I must admit I-I long to see you sometimes.” </p><p>“Are you pining after my friendship, Hashirama?” </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama admitted, closing the distance between the two. “I long for many things with you.” He leaned in and to his surprise Madara allowed him to steal a kiss. It was just their lips touching, and Hashirama was mesmerized at the softness of the plump pink skin. He was perfect in every way. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t apologize. Apologies are silly.” Madara said. “So were you really looking for a wife?” </p><p>“Who cares.” Hashiorama couldn’t control the fire that raged inside. He needed to kiss Madara again. He leaned back in and Madra allowed him to take another kiss, their lips entangled in bliss, as Hashirama kissed lightly around Madara’s mouth. His tongue rolled out desperate to taste the other man, but he wasn't given access.  “Have you ever kissed before?” Hashirama asked, when Madara wouldn’t allow him to his mouth. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“So we’ll have to practice huh?” Hashirama pecked Madara on the lips, who blushed. </p><p>“Big brother? Hashirama?” they quickly turned around to find Izuna there with the plates and a sly smile on his face. “So this is why you refuse to find a suitable wife?”  He directed his question to Madara, who turned his head away. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Izuna.” Hashirama said. “I was the one.” </p><p>“It’s no big deal.” Izuna said. </p><p>“But we’re two men?” </p><p>“I know. It’s no big deal.” Izuna said. “Besides, I kinda figured this was bound to happen. C’mon let's eat this cheese before it goes bad.” </p><p>Hashirama turned to Madara who went over to the basket. He thought best not to say another world and follow. This was turning into a most interesting day. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Is this what it feels like to be without another.  </em>
</p><p>The fighting ceased when May started. Most people were too concerned with parties to worry about ignorant fighting, if only it was like this every month. So with nothing to do, Madara found himself in the window sill looking out at the other Uchiha hanoks that covered vast amounts of land. </p><p>Here he would think of Hashirama. <em> Kissing Hashirama. Touching Hashirama. Being with Hashirama in a passionate-loving way. </em> The way he should think about a woman. His parents would surely never accept such a relationship, but that thought mattered very little to Madara at this point. </p><p>They would have no choice. He was the best fighter in his clan, and what did it matter if he laid with a man? <em> Especially a man of Hashirama stature and swordsmanship. </em> It would also lead to a great alliance between the Senju and Sarutobi. </p><p>
  <em> That would be excellent.  </em>
</p><p>Yes, then they would crush the Senju. The Sarutobi were a neutral party, but if one of their own in leadership married an Uchiha they would have little choice but to side with them. But was Hashirama a major player in his family? </p><p>
  <em> With those sword skills he must hold some rank.  </em>
</p><p>He put Madra right on his ass, and the thought made Madara smile and tingle with a deep desire. Hashirama was a clown, <em> a foolish clown that could work wonders with a rapier. </em> “Hm.” Madara chuckled to himself. “I wish you were here.” </p><p>But alas they hadn’t seen each other since their kiss, and Izuna left him alone about it. Apparently he saw this coming. His brother was a caring fellow. “God bless you, Izuna.” </p><p>Madara hoped Hashirama was sitting on his sill looking out into the great beyond hoping they’ll meet again. </p><p><em> Pining is useless, yet here I am. </em> Madara chuckled at his silliness. <em> Hm.  </em></p><p>-</p><p>Silly as it was, Hashirama found himself on the roof of his compound watching the sun fall into oblivion. The moon would soon have it’s time, and most things would retire till dawn. Most things did not include Hashirama’s heart, which raced loudly longing to be near-to touch-to hold Madara Uchiha. The fluid in stomach calcified when he thought of the man. His tenacity and spirit weighed him down heavily. But Hashirama didn’t mind. He didn't mind at all. </p><p>In fact he welcomed the feeling. Except it became too much when they were apart. Even the fading-dying sun hadn’t radiated as bright as Hashirama and Madara when they became one. Everything for once seemed possible. Peace. Love. Friendship between clans, but alas Madara knew not who he was. </p><p>How would he feel when he found out?</p><p>Maybe he could kill himself, fake his own death. No, that would destroy his father and brother. The only family he had left. There was nothing he could do. </p><p>Maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad. He could hide under the cover of night and be whoever he wanted to be. </p><p>
  <em> This is useless.  </em>
</p><p>The thought  echoed through his mind on an endless loop. The world they lived in was useless. A waste of time. If he and Madara couldn’t share the same spaces as their true-selves then what did it matter? </p><p>
  <em> Is this what it feels like to be without another.  </em>
</p><p>Hashirama would cherish every second they spent together next time. Cherish every second because being without Madara for even a day felt like a lifetime. He’d never felt this way. And it mattered not to him that Madara was a man. He was a beautiful man, and deserved everything the world had to offer. </p><p>And Hashirama hoped he could give him the world. Hashirama would gladly give him everything without question. </p><p>
  <em> I’m going insane.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No...I’m just in love.  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Madara found himself on the bench with his legs wrapped around Hashirama desperate to keep him close. His legs clenched tighter as if the man may somehow slip away. The fever between them rising and falling likes tides rushing up the beachfront. Madara dug his hands into the back of Hashirama's neck, the flesh tender and soft.  </p><p>Tongues entangled, chest to chest, and eyes tightly shut. Madara savored every moment of the sweet raspberry taste of Hashirama’s mouth. </p><p>“Hmmmm…” Hashirama moaned into Madara as his legs quenched tighter around the Sarutobi, praying to the one above that they wouldn’t have to stop. It had been three week since their last rendezvous, and Madara would not waste a minute more. </p><p>“Haaaa….” Madara gasped for air, as Hashirama released his mouth. The centimeters between their mouths still an ember of the moments before. A smile crossed the brunette’s face, a flirtatious tease building up in his eyes. </p><p>“I missed you.” He said, studying Madara’s face as if he didn’t want to forget how he looked. All at once, Madara’s length twitched in pants, as Hashirama took the sight of him in. The flushed cheeks, the panting, the dilated eyes, and his strong thighs still wrapped around his waist, squeezing the air out of him. </p><p>“I missed you too…” Madara was breathless. <em> Desperate for more. Desperate to stay like this.  </em></p><p>“Let’s not get carried away, Mada.” His voice held some tease, as he pulled his lover up to a sitting position, his legs still wrapped around his waist. “You’re not going to let me go.” Hashirama was straddling the bench, unable to move because of the raven’s vice grip.</p><p>“No.” Madara’s eyes zeroed in on their target, a playful taunting swirling through his voice. </p><p>“I don’t want to be away from you again.” Hashirama took the Uchiha’s hand and kissed it lightly. The romantic implications of the gesture made Madara only want Hashirama more. He felt his skin go flush again. His legs shaking with need and want. </p><p>“Me either.” Madara said. </p><p>“Then let’s just-” </p><p>“Just what?” </p><p>“Madara!” Izuna walked into the cove of the garden, surprised at what he saw. Instantly a red ribbon attacked his face as he stuttered over his words. “Dad-um-dad...what’s going on?” </p><p>“Don’t worry little brother.” Madara unwrapped his legs from the Sarutobi. “We were just talking.” </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah right.” Izuna said. “Dad and the Senju have reached an agreement. There will be no more war between Uchiha and Senju until July at the earliest.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I know. To think those dogs could be so easily tamed.” Izuna shrugged. </p><p>“I happen to know Senju and they're pretty nice.” Hashirama interjected. </p><p>“Your clan has been in bed with them since the dawn of time. Honestly you’d be in bed with everyone if you could get a quality deal out of it.” Izuna said. “No offense.” </p><p>“None taken.” Hashirama said. The Sarutobi were known for looking out for their own interest. And for that reason they truly couldn’t be trusted. </p><p>“I knew they’d called off war, but they’ve reached a settlement.” Madara was surprised. He thought this would never happen. </p><p>“It’s only temporary.” Izuna said. “But this means we can attend Lord Jiraiya’s party this year. I was afraid father wasn't going to let us go because the Senju were going to be there.”</p><p>“Yes. That will be most fun.” Madara said. “You will be there, right Hashirama?” </p><p>“Yes. Of course.” He smiled. </p><p>-</p><p>And there he was. In his Senju robe because other Senju were there. He hoped to god he could avoid Madara and Izuna. He tried to tell his father he was sick, but his father wasn't buying it. </p><p>“This party is important.” He said. “You must come. We mustn’t cower just because the Uchiha will be there.” </p><p>So Hashirama made a plan. He wore two robes, his other one, underneath,it was shorter so it didn't look like he was wearing two. But god it was hot that day. He would change into the other when he was with Madara, and wear the Senju one around his family. He would be shamed by his father if he went in the one without the crest. </p><p>At this party his plan was sure fire, because between the flame eaters, elephants, and scantily clad belly dancer Hashirama was sure no one would notice him. Master Jiraiya always knew how to throw a party, but this time he outdid himself. </p><p>Walking in, Hashirama and his family were greeted by topless women with plates of drinks. While women weren’t the brunette’s cup of tea, he was still amazed by their bustling figures. They rolled their hips with a smile offering them a glass. His father took one, but Tobirama and Hashirama politely declined. </p><p>“C’mon.” One of them said, her hips swaying in time with the music. Hashirama should’ve gotten lessons from them on his dancing.</p><p>“No, but thank you.” </p><p>“You’re such a beautiful young man.” She cooed. “My type.” </p><p>“He said no thank you.” Tobirama dragged his brother away from the woman appalled, while Hashirama blushed at the woman’s words. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Hashirama asked. “She was being kind.” </p><p>“Kind my ass.” Tobirama said. “You know what kinds of women those are? They are prostitutes. Harlots. They would never make a good wife. Especially for the heir to the Senju name.” He grunted offended, taking the party in. “We shouldn’t even associate with people like Jiraiya. He hangs around the red light district all the time trying to get his rocks off. A pervert.” </p><p>“No one was going to marry her.” Hashirama said. “I was just being polite.” </p><p>“And sometimes you’re too polite, Hashirama. If I had it my way elder brother, we wouldn’t be at this party. We wouldn’t be signing any agreements with that trash over there.” He gestured across the room to some Uchiha men and women, who wore their clan symbol on the back of their robes. </p><p>“I’m happy about it.” Hashirama said. “Finally some peace.” </p><p>“Peace? You want peace with the people who killed our mother?” </p><p>“The people who killed our mother died.” Hashirama reminded him. “Father made sure of that.” </p><p>“As far as I’m concerned all of them are a part of it.” Tobirama said. “Every single one of them. Our brothers have been murdered by their hand too. Are you sympathetic to the enemy?” </p><p>“I am not sympathetic.” Hashirama said. “I’m just saying. What would more senseless fighting do?” </p><p>“You’re so optimistic. It sickens me sometimes.” Tobirama said. “They-the Uchiha are not your friends. They are not our friends. They are enemies, and as soon as July first comes they’ll attack us. What will you do once you’re the head of the clan?” </p><p>Hashirama looked into his brother’s eyes speechless. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> What would he do?  </em>
</p><p>Well it was hard to decide as he stood next to Madara in his clanless robe. The Uchiha blushed slightly, their thighs touching as they sat along the edge of the small koi pond. It was a further out from the thick of the party, which created the perfect cover for Hashirama. </p><p>“You don’t want to dance.” Madara ate a dumpling off his stick, licking his lips to get the glaze that his lips caught. Hashirama wallowed in envy. He wanted to be the one to get the glaze off. The sweet sugar mixture glistened on those perfect pink plump flesh. “Don’t stare too hard. Your face might get stuck like that.” </p><p>“Wha-” A small up turn of the lips and quick flicker of the eyes told Hashirama he’d been caught. </p><p>“Patience.” The raven cooed, letting finger run up the sleeves of Hashirama robe. The skin of the burnette burned at the touch, creating little fires up his arms. The desire to be close to someone took hold of his neck. He choked on his own dumpling. His display caused the Uchiha to chuckle viciously. “Izuna says you’re hopeless, and he’s not wrong.” </p><p>“I am not hopeless.” Hashirama threw back a glass of water, trying to wash the dumpling down his throat. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Hashirama’s head hung low, a dark cloud appearing over him. “Don’t do that. I hate it when you do that.” </p><p>“Do what?” Hashirama still brewed under his cloud of sadness. </p><p>“You know what?” Madara rolled his eyes, turning away. “Don’t be a fool especially not in public.” </p><p>“Mada.” </p><p>“Eat your dumplings fool.” Madara said. </p><p>“Okay. You’re lucky you’re beautiful.” Madra smiled slightly. </p><p>
  <em> As much as I’m enjoying this. I have to get back to Tobirama. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, I have to run to the restroom.” </p><p>“Okay.” Madara said. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” </p><p>-</p><p>A wardrobe change later, Hashirama was back with Tobirama and the rest of his Senju brethren in the thick of the party. Live music was playing and men (mostly soldiers) engaged in pornographic displays with the toppless dancers. Any other time of the year people would’ve found the exhibit tacky and probably scolded the men. </p><p>But Jiraiya’s parties created a safe environment, where anything goes. Just for one night they were on a safe island. Anything that happened on his property would stay there, or at least people hoped it would. </p><p>Hashirama was grabbed by one of the women and thrust into the multitude of people on the dance floor. “C’mon.” She said, her breast bouncing rhythmically as she threw her hands up in complete reckless abandon. “Have a good time.” </p><p>Hashirama tried to engage the women, but he was a terrible dancer. His hips jerking off beat to the complex rhythms the drummer banged out. It all felt so silly, but the woman found his attempt to be viciously funny. She threw her head back further, a deep laugh escaping from her mouth.</p><p>Tobirama probably watched him with an eye roll. No doubt he found dancing with women that would dare show their breast in public to be disgusting. </p><p>“I’m terrible at this.” Hashirama admitted, a small blush on his face. “I’ve been taking lessons but-” </p><p>“Nonsense.” The woman grabbed Hashirama’s hands. “Most men cannot dance. It is one of nature's cruelest jokes. Trust me, I’ve known worse.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Hashirama laughed, as they did a box step of sorts. He tripped over his feet plenty of times. </p><p>“You just need practice.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Did you fall in?” Madara looked at Hashirama questionably as he returned almost twenty minutes later back in his other robe. </p><p>“No.” Hashirama was breathless, and tired.</p><p>“You were gone an awful long time.” Madara siad. “I almost became worried.” </p><p>“No need to worry, my sweet daifuku.” </p><p>“Pet names.” Madara rolled his beautifully onyx eyes, a light pink shade came over his beautiful complexion. “I’m starting to resent you.” </p><p>“Me too.” Hashirama muttered to himself. <em> How long could he really keep this up? </em>It was only a matter of time until something fell apart, and Madara would know. If he wanted a future with Madara, he would have to know. He was a Senju, and there was no denying his lineage. </p><p>It was only a matter of time before his carefully placed facade would fall apart at the seams, but he couldn’t bring himself to be the one to do it. To tell Madara the truth. Looking into the beautiful crafted face, delicate full plump lips, and determined eyes. Hashirama belonged there. He knew he did. He belonged near the Uchiha. </p><p>“You’re perfect.” Hashirama admitted out loud. </p><p>“Please stop. I don’t want to blush.” Madara turned from his gaze. “Besides, I hate it when you look at me like that.” </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“Like I’m the only thing that’s important.” Madara said. “No one has ever looked at me like that.” </p><p>“You are a gift from the divine.” Hashirama whispered in a hush tone. </p><p>“Shut up.” Madara whispered back, not viciously, but in a way that told Hashirama he was loved. He was wanted. Madara just didn't have the words to say <em> “thank you. I love you.” </em>“You want to go to the dance floor and make fun of the soldiers dancing with the topless girls?” </p><p>“Uh.” </p><p>“C’mon. It’ll be fun.” Madara said. “Last year drunken soldiers littered the floor, unable to keep up. One of the most humorous things I’ve seen in quite a while.” </p><p>“I would love to hear you laugh.” Hashirama smirked. “You chuckle, but I’ve never heard you truly laugh.” </p><p>“I laugh at your misfortunes all the time.” </p><p>“Yes, but you’re not truly amused.” Hashirama said. “You cherish me too much.” </p><p>“In your dreams Sarutobi.” Madara rolled his eyes, taking a sip of sake from his cup. “C’mon. Let’s go.” </p><p>“No. No...uhhh.” <em> My family is surely still over there. </em>“I have a charlie horse. A deadly one, and the heat is making it worse.” </p><p>“The heat?” Madara groaned. “But Izuna is over there, and I would like to join him?” </p><p>“Izuna is over there?” <em> Did he see me? No. No. He would’ve said something. He would’ve told Madara already. </em>Everything was fine, but if they went to the dance floor nothing would be fine. He would surely run into his family. </p><p>“We’re so hidden back here.” Madara said. “I understand you want me to yourself…” </p><p>“You got me.” Hashirama chuckled awkwardly. <em> If only you knew Madara. </em>“I honestly think we should blow this popsicle stand. Go to the river and skip rocks.” </p><p>“You want to skip rocks?” Madara looked at him confused. </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama said. “I was the best rock skipper in my clan. They called me Skipirama.” </p><p>“I’m sure you weren’t as good as I.” Madara said. “You and your clan fall behind in every category.” </p><p>“Oh is that so? Well we’ll see.”</p><p>A fire and brute determination appeared in the eyes of Madara. It was on. </p><p>-</p><p>Being with Hashirama was a beautiful escape from the destitute existence Madara usually led. Sure, his brother was there, but even he couldn’t fulfill this need. This desperate need to be close to Hashirama consumed him until all that was left of him was dust. </p><p>His goofy smile when he skipped the rock across the river made Madara giddy. He was so proud of himself, and very optimistic. So optimistic, he could see through Madara’s pessimism. And he always reminded Madara that no matter what: things would get better. They had to. </p><p>And Madara wanted that. He wanted Hashirama by his side everyday. He didn’t care what his clan said or what his parents would think. Yes, Hashirama was a man, but a love between two men was just as valid as a love between a man and woman.  </p><p>With a flick of the wrist, Madara allowed the rock to escape his hand, and they both watched it skip on the water a couple of times before falling in. “Shit.” Madara hissed. He’d lost.</p><p>“That makes six to zero.” Hashirama gloated, that goofy smile plastered on his mug. “What did you say about my clan being lesser than the Uchiha?” </p><p>“Big deal.” Madara playfully shoved Hashirama. “You can skip rocks. But when it comes to fighting or important matters you still eat the Uchiha’ dust. I think the only clan that comes anywhere near the greatness of our clan in the Senju, and even they can’t compete.” </p><p>“You think quite highly of your clan?” </p><p>“And you don’t?” Pride in one’s clan was all some had. Madara was fortunate to have both his parents alive, but he lost three brothers in the war. All before they even turned thirteen.</p><p>“I am prideful.” Hashirama said. “But I also want to understand the plight of others. And I want to work together with others.” </p><p>“What are your hopes Hashirama?” </p><p>“To build a world where everyone can feel welcomed. To build a future where children aren’t scared because they have to wake up and go to war.” Hashirama said. “When I-if I could take leadership of my clan I want to usher peace into the world.” </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>“Well then we’ll do it together.” He had that stupid grin on his face, and Madara never felt more passionate about someone as he did in that moment. Before he knew it, he found himself kissing Hashirama. </p><p>The wind whispered a sweet song through his hair. Hashirama fingers danced along his back, a fiery heat running up his spine. He closed his eyes tightly, drawing in the pleasure of Hashirama’s scent. The minty musk devoured his will, allowing the brunette to gain entry to his mouth. </p><p>Madara moaned into the kiss, as Hashirama took charge.</p><p>This was where he wanted to be. This was where he needed to be. </p><p>-</p><p>Hashirama took a walkway through the woods back to his home. Madara went his separate way, wanting to catch up with his brother. Right now Hashirama felt on top of the world. Everything in life was going right. Madara was his, and he hadn’t found out his little secret. </p><p>“What was that?” Hashirama jumped, as a familiar voice called out to him from behind a tree. </p><p>“Tobirama.” </p><p>The figure came out from behind the tree, a resentful glare in his eyes. <em> Had he seen everything? He most certainly wasn’t going to be happy about this. </em>Hashirama knew he’d fucked up. He’d fucked up big time. </p><p>“What was that?” He asked again. “Making out with an Uchiha. A male Uchiha.” </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama's gaze would not allow him to meet his brother, instead locked to the ground ashamed and confused. “I didn't know you were here?” </p><p>“Yeah. I saw the whole thing.” Tobirama said. “I thought maybe you were on a mission, but then I saw you kissing and hugging. What would father say? The heir to the Senju name making out with an Uchiha. The heir to the Uchiha. Madara. Do you know how many of your brethren he has slain in cold blood?” </p><p>“Do you know how many of his brethren we have slain in cold blood?” </p><p>“You defend the enemy?” Tobirama asked. “What is wrong with you dear brother? Have you lost your mind? Frolicing and kissing in the forest with your mortal enemy.” </p><p>“Madara is not my enemy.” </p><p>“He will be once he knows, brother. Once he knows you’re not a Sarutobi.” Tobirama's red eyes sliced through Hashirama’s spirit. “He will kill you. Their clan is full of hate. Probably from all the inbreeding.” </p><p>“No he wont.” Hashirama said. </p><p>“Then why haven’t you told him yet?” the worlds fell from his mouth smugly and full of confidence. That was one thing about Tobirama, he was always confident and carried himself as if he was the leader. “If I was the clan leader I wouldn’t allow any of this, but since you are the heir you need to pull yourself together.” </p><p>“Are you going to tell father?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Tobirama siad. “I wouldn’t want war to start again, but this is-I won’t. I’ll allow you to break it off with him, at your next meeting. Or else. I will. And this will start more war and more people will die.” </p><p>“Okay.” Hashirama said. “I will.” </p><p>“Brother.” Tobirama said. “You must do better.” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> To hurt Madara would be like hurting myself.  </em>
</p><p>A sharp pain sliced through the Senju’s gut, as he made the pilgrimage to the Uchiha home. The place he’d known so well would become the scene where he’d crush the one he cherished most. </p><p>Hashirama never believed in fate. He was a man who believed in principle, pride, peace. He believed that no matter how far someone ran into the darkness they could come back to the light. No one should be forgotten. Everyone could be redeemed. </p><p>But he couldn’t help but believe fate kept Madara from finding out his secret all this time. They’d never met on the battlefield, even though they were some of the top swordsmen in their clans.</p><p>He was greeted by Neekoba with a smile, and like always she asked about his family and how they were doing. He spoke about his real family, but in her mind they were Sarutobi. She knew not of his deception. </p><p>Then Izuna would usher him to the backyard, and Madara would be there carefully concealing his excitement to be near the Senju again. Well, today would be his last day. Today he would cut all ties with the Uchiha for the sake of peace. </p><p>
  <em> But what about my own peace?  </em>
</p><p>“You’ve been quiet all day.” Madara was sitting next to him on their favorite bench, watching the birds play tag around the garden. Izuna was on the ground drawing something Hashirama couldn’t make out. His mind was preoccupied with other things. </p><p>“Have I?” Of course Madara would notice. The two seemed intrinsically linked. Their souls flowed into each other, their pulse one. </p><p>“Yes.” Madara said. “Something on your mind, Sarutobi?” </p><p>“No.” Hashirama said. “It’s just that…” <em> I have to break it off. </em>“My father has decided to marry me off.” </p><p>“What?” Madara turned to him, his eyes enlarged. He quickly composed himself in a manner of seconds, but Hashirama could still feel his hurt. “Well that’s good.” </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama said. “And I want to...I want to go through with it. For the clan. It’ll be a great partnership between Sarutobi and Uzumaki.” </p><p>“Oh. She’s an Uzumaki?” The name fell out of the raven’s mouth with bitter resentment. The Uchiha and Uzumaki weren’t rivals, but right now he could tell Madara had more hate for the Uzumaki clan than even the Senju. </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama cowered, not able to look the other man in the eye. “I have to…” </p><p>“I see.” Madara chuckled, and the hair on the back of the Senju’s neck stood up. <em> Laughing? </em>This was not a laughing matter. “We both knew this would happen. There would be no way we could be together especially under these circumstances.”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“But…” Madra stood up. “I’m going to run to the restroom.” </p><p>-</p><p>No matter how much cold water the raven threw on his face, reality was still colder. What was he thinking? He thought for a moment that he could run away with Hashirama and live happily ever after. There was no such thing. </p><p>There could be no such thing.</p><p>But what if there could be? What if he could change the Uchiha and Hashirama the Sarutobi? What if they could unite their clans through their engagement? What if…</p><p><em> No time to think of what ifs </em>. That was what got him in this situation to begin with. A glance in the mirror rendered the Uchiha unrecognizable to himself. </p><p>“Who have I become?” The words tore themselves from the Uchiha’s heart as he glanced in the mirror. He prided himself on being someone that wasn’t driven by emotion, but principle and logic. Now he’d fallen victim to his own emotions and selfish desires. What was good for him was not good for the clan. What was good for him was not good for everyone else. </p><p>It would be better for everyone involved if the other man just accepted his fate and married the Uzumaki girl.</p><p>But for Madara, his heart disintegrated and a deep hole formed that almost consumed his entire being. <em> What about him? </em>Well he would probably be married off to someone in their clan and have kids, and never see...never see Hashirama again. Only in battle. </p><p>
  <em> KNOCK.  </em>
</p><p>Madara turned to the door of the bathroom as it slid open cautiously. </p><p>“Madara.” He knew that voice from anywhere. The way his name flowed off his tongue so naturally. It was like he was meant to say it. It was like he knew it his whole life. </p><p>“Hashirama.” </p><p>The other man let himself inside. He closed the door and their eyes locked, both of them still not wanting to move. The air between them thickened and hardened. So hard that Madara’s legs threatened to give out just from the pure weight of it. </p><p>The only thing that could be heard was the soft breath of Madara juxtaposed to the coarse breathing of Hashirama. He’d obviously ran all the way up here. Why? He ran to find him. Why? </p><p>“I love you.” The answer was laid out to Madara’s mental question. The brunette approached him with certainty and determination. “I love you, Madara.” He repeated in case Madara didn’t hear him the first time. </p><p>“I love you too, idiot.” </p><p>They dove into a passionate filled kiss, and Madara's body swept up into the arms of the brunette and out of the shallows of his loneliness. “I’ll never leave.” You whispered to the raven over and over. “I’ll never...never...never….” </p><p>“Hashi…” Madara could barely finish the other man’s name when his lips met his nape, his hands grabbing at his plump glutes. This was perfect. This was where he belonged. </p><p>“There’s something I need to tell you.” Hashirama broke the kiss, a deep sadness hiding behind his dark brown orbs. </p><p>“What?” Madara looked at him, the deep excitement  that swelled his eyes gave way to concern for his lover. What was wrong? Everything was getting so good. </p><p>“I...I...I’m not a Sautobi.” </p><p>“What?” <em> Was he going to leave his clan? What was he talking about?  </em></p><p>“I am a Senju.” </p><p>Madara laughed hoarsely, his head leaning onto the other man’s chest. “Always the practical joker, Hashirama.” </p><p>“I’m serious.” Hashirama said. “I’ve been lying to you, this entire time. Madara I-” </p><p>“You what?” Madara broke their contact, creating a small distance between them. </p><p>“I thought you were beautiful-” </p><p>“You’re a Senju.” Madara whispered in a hiss, afraid his mother or anyone else would hear him. What would they do if they knew Madara brought a Senju into their household? They would kill him. “You’re a Senju?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Madara looked over the man, and he could barely recognize him anymore. Who was he? “Has this been a mission? Is this a mission?” </p><p>“No. I thought...I love….” </p><p>“You obviously didn’t love me enough to allow me to make an informed decision, did you?” Madara asked. “You’re a Senju and I’m an Uchiha. Do you know how much trouble I could’ve gotten in by allowing you to come into my home. You played with my brother. You probably killed my family.” </p><p>“And you mine.” </p><p>“That is true.” Madara looked down, unable to meet the other man's gaze. “Then you have the nerve to come into my home and seduce me. I curse my flesh for being so weak. So silly.” </p><p>“Madara.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You are a gift...you are beautiful. You are-” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“Impossible. We are enemies. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Madara said. “And as future leader of my clan I can not be seen making nice with people who danced in my clan’s blood after they slaughtered them.” </p><p>“As future leader of my clan...I want to make a difference.” </p><p>A chuckle escaped Madara's mouth, but it was more like an angry growl from the pits of hell. “So it makes sense. I knew a Sarutobi would never be so-so-so talented with a sword. It only made sense that you were...that you are-” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“So you are my enemy. Not only in name, but in rank, and spirit. Well it is settled-” </p><p>“It is not settled. We can always change our-” </p><p>“Five minutes ago, I bought into our silly little dream. ‘<em> We can change our paths.’ </em> We cannot Hashirama. You are my enemy and I am yours. We will fight one day and one of us will die. Like our fathers and the ones before us. Yes. We may have shared a deep emotional bond between us, but I must cut it for the sake of my clan. For my people. They depend on a strong leader, not someone that will become a wench to a Senju.” </p><p>“You were more than that to me.” </p><p>“I know you love me. And in spite of my love for you, I am choosing to dismantle this bond between us from its core.” Madara said. “For your sake and mine.” </p><p>“What about the age of peace? We talked about that?” </p><p>“Yes, but now...now...I realize I can’t see a world where the Uchiha and Senju live together in harmony. If we have children they’ll just end up like us. One day falling in love only to discover that the whole thing was ill fated.” </p><p>“So…” </p><p>“So...I’ll destroy you.” </p><p>“Madara.” </p><p>“I’ll destroy you and your clan and then there won’t be another Madara and Hashirama.”  Madara said. “It is our fate, and there is no sense in changing that. True peace can only be achieved by crushing the opposing side. Compromises only last so long.” </p><p>“I don’t want to compromise with you. I want to be your partner.” </p><p>“You’re very funny Hashirama.” </p><p>“Come to your senses.” He grabbed Madara’s hand, his eyes pleading. His voice, a tattered mess. “Madara I love you so much. I-I’m not marrying an Uzumaki girl. I told you that because my brother caught us. He caught us in the woods, and told me to break it off or he’d tell my father and I-I couldn’t bare the thought of-” </p><p>“Your brother?” Madara questioned. “Well, I have an idea.” </p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p>“Kill him. Then I’ll know you’re serious.” Madara said. “About us. About this.” </p><p>“I will not kill my only brother.” Hashirama said. “I’d kill myself before ever laying a finger on my brother.” </p><p>“Me as well.” </p><p>“Madara. Please. I want this to work. I’ve been thinking, if we got married, it would bring peace.” </p><p>“Two men married?” Madara almost burst into hysterical laughter. “And our parents would accept that?” </p><p>“We'll make them accept it. I will be the leader of the Senju soon and you the leader of the Uchiha. Peace could be achieved for everyone, and happiness could be achieved for us.” Hashirama said. “Because there is no one else, I’d rather have by my side. There’s no one else I’d rather kiss, and there’s no one else I’d rather be with than you. I want to marry you. You are my small slice of heaven. My last sweet dumpling on a stick.” </p><p>“You always say the most abhorrent things.” Madara was blushing slightly. “You want to marry me?” </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama said. “I want you to be with me.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because I love you. Do I need another reason?” </p><p>“Yes.” Madara mumbled. “A sensible reason at least, Hashirama.” </p><p>“Love is not sensible. Mada, please come to me. Be with me. Stay with me.” Hashirama said. “For our sake.” </p><p>Madara stepped forward into the embrace of Hashirama. “I’m cursing my weak heart.” </p><p>“I love you Madara.” </p><p>“I love you too Hashirama.” Madara buried his face into the<em> Senju's </em> chest, unable to bear to see the light of day. “I will marry you.” <em> What is wrong with me? </em></p><p>-</p><p>“Marry a Senju?” Izuna clenched his fist and Madara could tell for the first time in their life, Izuna was close to hitting him. He wanted to knock his lights out, and Madara couldn’t blame him. He’d feel the same way if Izuna told him he was planning to marry a Senju for peace. “You think this is a good idea, brother?” </p><p>“Yes.” Madara said. “I thought it over.” </p><p>“But he lied.” Izuna pointed out, as if Madara never thought about it. “He lied  for access to you. To me. We never really knew him, and now you want to marry him.” </p><p>“He is just a Senju now, but still the same idiot he was before.” </p><p>“A man. I could handle it. But a Senju? Mom and dad will surely lose their minds.” Izuna said. “What has gotten into you?” The younger Uchiha was always the more emotional of the two. He was led by blind hatred of the Senju and love of his clan. Of course he wouldn’t see the upside in Madara marrying Hashirama. “It’s selfish what you’re doing.” </p><p>“I know it is.” Madara said. “But I want it. And for the first time in my life, I’m going to do what I want. But this does benefit the entire world. An alliance between Senju and Uchiha means peace, little brother. Peace for everyone.” </p><p>“Hm.” Izuna chuckled. “Or rebellion from the clan against you.” </p><p>“Are you threatening me?” </p><p>“No.” Izuna said. “I will stand with you no matter where you go. You are my brother, but I wouldn’t guarantee Kagami and the rest of the clan will. Surely you would’ve thought of that. And I’m sure the rest of the wild boar Senju’s wouldn’t be so gung ho about your betrothed laying with the enemy.”</p><p>“We will marry in secret tomorrow.” Madara said. “I want you to be there.” </p><p>“I can promise you nothing.” </p><p>-</p><p>“You’ve lost your rabbit ass mind.” Tobirama screamed. They were in the middle of the forest in their favorite spot near a small pond. They sat on the rock looking onto the small body of water in deep conversation. “This will never work.” </p><p>“It’s a gamble I’m willing to take.” </p><p>“You sound like our father. Always gambling. You know the prohibitions.” </p><p>“Yes, Tobirama. I do.” Hashirama said. “But this is a gamble I must make.” </p><p>“Selfish. The both of you. Marrying each other may just cause more war.” </p><p>“We’re the top warriors in our clans.” Hashirama said. “I’m sure no one will dare step to us lightly. Besides, aren’t you tired of fighting? Aren’t you tired of losing family members to senseless war for no reason? I’m tired. And I know many more are.” </p><p>“You’re insane brother.” Tobirama muttered. “If only I was born sooner-” </p><p>“But you weren’t. I was. I love you Tobirama. You are my closest friend and brother. That is why I’m asking you to be at Madara’s and I ceremony tomorrow afternoon.” Hashirama said. “We will marry at a precinct a ways from town. I want you to be there to witness-” </p><p>“So you’re going to get married behind everyone’s back?” Tobirama asked. “Wow. What a time to be alive, huh? Dishonoring the family and not even the guts to do it in person. Sick. And they’ll marry two men?”</p><p>“We’ll try.” </p><p>“You are so...god.” Tobirama growled. “Impossible. You just make it all up as you go along.” </p><p>“I have a plan to get us- to get this world to a better place.” Hashirama said. “And this is the start.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you see in those red eyed freaks, but I don’t care for them. I never have and probably never will.” Tobirama said. “But I will join you. Only because you’re my brother and I will be there in case it turns out to be an ambush. But that in no way means I support this union in any way. In fact I vehemently oppose any relations with the Uchiha of any kind. You must really love this creature.” </p><p>“He’s not a creature, and I love him very much.” </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>-</p><p>One glance at the two brotherly Senju only made Izuna stomach turn. They were this close and he couldn't attack, That only fueled his rage further. Especially since they made him and Tobirama sit back on the small wagon leg to leg. <em> Stupid Senju, can’t even afford a proper wagon.  </em></p><p>And there in the front of the wagon were the two soon to be husbands smiling and giggling like school girls. Were they serious? How far had his brother fallen? Madara, the man he used to look up to. He admired all the qualities of his brother and strove to be more like him everyday. Madara would always tell him. </p><p>“No need, Izuna.” He’d smile. “You just need to be yourself. You are the future.” </p><p>But what was Madara doing now? Losing his mind apparently, and all for the sake of that Senju bastard. The funny thing was, Izuna liked Hashirama. He welcomed Hashirama into their home under the impression that he was a Sarutobi. Now that the truth had been uncovered, a scar was left in its wake. </p><p>It would take time for that scar to heal, and maybe then Izuna could get over it. But until then-</p><p>“Move over, Senju.” He gave the white haired man next to him a slight push with his thigh. </p><p>“Excuse you. You Uchiha swine.” He buffed. It’s rude to assault your host.” </p><p>“You’re the one who has your thigh pressed up against mine.” </p><p>“I have no choice.” Tobirama said. “We had to take the smallest wagon so as to not be noticed by our family.” </p><p>“It’s a shame really. We could fit two of these wagons in an Uchiha vehicle.” Izuna said. “I knew you all were poor and lived like savages so-” </p><p>“You are a piece of work, you know that?” Tobirama huffed. “Besides, your attire is awful, cheap. Made from bottom of the barrel material. A Senju would never allow themselves to be caught dead in such-such rags.” </p><p>“Hm. Better than what your brother wore to our home.” Izuna said. “He’d show up at our home looking like a homely shepherd. Our maid was so embarrassed for him she offered him some of our clothes. I find it funny that my poor brother fell for yours.” </p><p>“I find it funny that a descendent of the Uchiha main branch could be so unkempt.” </p><p>“Unkempt?” </p><p>“Yes. Was my delivery unclear?” </p><p>“I will kill you.” </p><p>“You don’t have the guts, Uchiha swine.” </p><p>“You’re lucky. I’m only here because I love my brother. Under any other circumstances I wouldn’t hesitate to put an arrow through your heart, seriously.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> This will soon be my brother-in-law.  </em>
</p><p>That was soon to be a fact, and that fact was driving the Senju up the wall. From their exchanges in the backseat of the wagon, Tobirama decided he hated Izuna. He was everything he thought of the Uchiha: arrogant, selfish, and unyielding. How would his brother ever get the one in the front seat to submit to his will?</p><p>It was insane what they were doing. Truly. But here he was in the backseat to witness his brother’s marriage to another man. A man! Not just a man, but an Uchiha man. The world was truly strange. </p><p>He looked over the Uchiha next to him. He’d calm down, and turned his attention to the outside, his cold orbs reflected the incoming sunlight with intensity. From this angle he was quite a sight to behold. The sun trickled down his silky alabaster skin, which redded slightly from the May sun. </p><p>“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” The Uchiha stated, his focus still on the nature outside. </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Marriage.  </em>
</p><p>Today meant so much to the Senju, and seeing Madara before him now in a dress, the whole thing clicked into place perfectly. (They disguised him as a woman, as to not get any pushback from the priest) He looked beautiful in Hashirama’s mother’s wedding dress. One of the only things they’d had left from her tragic life. </p><p>He couldn’t see anything else, even their brother’s who hung in the background. There was only Madara in pristine condition. The beauty. The star. A phoenix that burned brighter than the sun, and Hashirama basked in his light. </p><p>“Beautiful.” Hashirama took the other man’s hand with a soft smile. He placed a quick peck on it. </p><p>“Save it for the honeymoon. You love birds.” The Priest said. </p><p>The Uchiha blushed, obviously embarrassed. Mostly to be in a dress and secondly to be gawked at with such lust. But Hashirama couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to help it. He wanted nothing more than to be with Madara. </p><p>Yes. They were doing this for peace, but they also were doing it for themselves. </p><p>-</p><p><em> “You clean up nicely Hashirama.” </em>The Uchiha whispered to him in a quiet tone. Hashirama looked swell in his black tuxedo, and Madara could eat him alive. </p><p>No one in his entire existence had made him feel every emotion at once. At this moment he could cry or yell. It was stupid, the whole thing, but it was perfect. </p><p>When Madara was young he dreamed of an idealistic world. A world divorced from chaos and drenched in pleasantries and beauty, and he never found it in this world. He only found war and death. He’d killed many men in his time on earth, and he’d seen many men die as well. </p><p>But just once glance into the Senju's eyes, and he saw that world he once dreamed of. A world void of chaos. Maybe that world wasn’t idealistic at all, but achievable through sheer determination. Maybe he and Hashirama would find that world together. </p><p>“Do you take Hashirama to be your lawfully wedded husband?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“And Do you Hashirama take Madara to be your lawfully wedded wife?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“You may now kiss the bride.” </p><p>
  <em> We kissed. We kissed harder and longer than we ever had before.  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“Are those two ever going to stop kissing?” Izuna asked. The sun had begun to set, and night would be upon them soon. More importantly, it was time for them to return home. They spent most of the day after the wedding sitting by the river in the woods. Hashirama and Madara down the way doing married couple things, while Tobirama and Izuna sat awkwardly by the water. </p><p>Tobirama was not great company. He spent most of his time engrossed in a book he brought along. The Senju had no manners. He could at least read the damn thing out loud so Izuna had something to look forward to. But no. So they sat in silence. </p><p>“What are you reading about?” Izuna asked. </p><p>“It’s a book about weapons.” Tobirama said. “An instruction manual on how to make them.” </p><p>“You just read that sort of stuff?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tobirama said. “It’s enlightening.” </p><p>“You’re boring.” Izuna said. </p><p>“You’re obnoxious and childish.” Tobirama fired off insults quickly. He must’ve had them loaded up and ready. “And why did you not bring something to keep yourself busy. You just going to sit here and stare at me all day?” </p><p>“No. I didn’t expect we would go on their honeymoon as well.” Izuna said. The two men were wrapped up in each other, and it touched Izuna's heart. To see how Hashirama touched and cuddled his brother. Madara was loved. And that was all that mattered. Still if the Senju tried anything funny, Izuna would castrate him with a rusty pair of scissors.</p><p>“Neither did I.” Tobirama said. “But a shinobi is always prepared. I wouldn’t expect much from the Uciha clan. A clan full of lackeys.” </p><p>“You’re insufferable. Your clan is full of savages”</p><p>“Are you just going to argue with me all afternoon, if so I could go find another place to sit.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that.” Izuna said. </p><p>“Okay.” He said, but he didn’t move. He just sat there with his book. </p><p>“Are you going to move?” </p><p>“No.” He said. </p><p>“What’s your favorite color?” </p><p>“What?” The Senju looked at him like he asked him to dive into a pool of acid. He was taken aback by the statement and he folded his book closed after placing a bookmark inside. “It’s blue. You?” </p><p>“Red.” </p><p>“Common.” Tobirama said. “What do you like to eat?” </p><p>“Ramen. You?” </p><p>“Unagi.” </p><p>-</p><p>Maybe the younger Uchiha wasn’t that…</p><p>Tobirama mused on that thought as they sat in the back of the wagon the way home. They’d spent most of the afternoon well into the night talking about weapons, food, and culture. The Uchicha was surprisingly well read on various topics and could go toe to toe with things Tobirama only thought he cared about. </p><p>
  <em> Smart.  </em>
</p><p>That he was. He was intelligent and processed a pretty keen sense of himself. What Tobirama thought at first was arrogance seemed to be something else entirely. The Uchiha was self confident and self sufficient. Much like Tobirama. And that was refreshing. So sure of himself and didn't take lightly to foolishness. </p><p>
  <em> Would make a great sparring partner.  </em>
</p><p>Izuna was his equal. Someone he could go back and forth with verbally and not be afraid the other wouldn't have a comeback. If everything worked out well between the Uchiha and Senju, maybe just maybe he wouldn’t mind spending more time in his company. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> I’m married.  </em>
</p><p>When Madara awoke that morning he felt like a new man. Everything in the world seemed trivial, and nothing could bring him down for this high that he was feeling. So there he was on the window sill looking out into the garden again. </p><p>Even his mother noticed his enlightened mood as they sat around the breakfast table. “You’re awfully happy.”</p><p>“It’s just a beautiful day mother.” Madara said. </p><p>“Hm.” His father grunted. “An excellent day to train.” </p><p>And train they did, but after that and a quick shower Madara found himself again pinning for Hashirama on the sill. It was silly, but over the course of their relationship he’d become more and more accustomed to it. </p><p>
  <em> Perfection.  </em>
</p><p>Hashirama was perfect in every way. His tanned skin, dark brown orbs, chiseled face, and deliciously dumb smile. Never in his life did Madara believe that he would meet someone like Hashirama. Someone who was understanding and patient. Someone who was so similar to Madara, yet was so different. Just a glance from him calmed his spirit. </p><p>To be near him. And just a few days ago he’d thought about giving all that up. For his clans sake though… </p><p>
  <em> I’m selfish.  </em>
</p><p>He was, but maybe it didn’t matter. Because Hashirama was right. Their union would lead to peace if everything fell into place. They just had to tell their parents at the right time. And maybe they’d fall in line. Maybe everyone would fall in line. </p><p>
  <em> Be optimistic like that Senju fool.  </em>
</p><p>They would have to. He was Madara Uchiha after all. Future leader of the clan. No matter if he married a Senju. </p><p>-</p><p>“You have to stack them like this.” Izuna repeated in hopes the Senju would get it through his thick skull. Since Madara and Hashirama were spending more time together after tying the knot, Izuna and Tobirama were as well. Especially in those last two weeks. They were currently engaged in a jenga like game in the middle of the forest on the rocks. They decided to stop meeting at the Uchiha home, afraid someone would recognize the Senju brothers. </p><p>“This game is preposterous.” Tobirama said. “What sorta validation could you possibly gain from stacking wood?” </p><p>“It’s fun. I’m not surprised that small minded people find the game frustrating.” The Uchiha teased. He teased mostly because it was funny to see the other man get riled up. He was quick to anger and quick to flex his masculinity, which Izuna found quite endearing. </p><p>“No. The Uchiha play stupid games.” Tobirama said. “We don’t spend our time stacking wood. We throw darts at trees or train. Real things to assist us in battle.” </p><p>“You’re always so caught up in your work.” Izuna gave the other man a bewitching smile before he said, “You’re cute when you get worked up.” </p><p>“Don’t say such foolishness.” Tobirama stacked a piece of wood carefully on the tower that was slowly forming. Obviously Izuna was charming, but it seemed the white haired man never got flustered by it.</p><p>“But you are.” Izuna laid the next wood block with ease, making the Senju a bit more angry. He obviously wasn’t impressed by Izuna’s mastery of this game. He barely found it interesting. </p><p>“You’re not so bad to look at yourself.” The Senju stacked another block on their carefully, bringing them to six floors. “Six floors.” </p><p>“See, we did it. Before we could barely do two.” Izuna said. “You’re getting better at this. Still you have a ways to go. Madara and I usually make it into the teens.” </p><p>“The teens?” Tobirama asked. “Do you see the windshield today? No way we’ll make it past eight.” </p><p>“You have little faith yourself.” </p><p>“No.” Tobirama said. “I do for you.” </p><p>“That’s no way to talk to your brother in law.” </p><p>“I guess you’re right.” </p><p>-</p><p>Hashirama could not stop kissing Madara even if he wanted to. He had the Uchiha pinned up against the tree, Madara’s long spider legs wrapped around him pulling him as close as their bodies would allow. Their tongues locked in a stalemate, as Hashirama ground deeper into the other man. The sweet taste of the strawberry they ate on Madara’s tongue. </p><p>
  <em> Bless Madara.  </em>
</p><p>He moaned as the raven licked and nibbled on his neck lightly, leaving a trail of cinders down his shoulder. Hashirama was going blind from the pleasure, the man in front of him becoming double. </p><p>
  <em> Seeing doubles is better than not seeing one of you.  </em>
</p><p>“Ahhhh…” Hashirama moaned, as the other man bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. “Madara. You crafty fox.” </p><p>“Hmmmm…” The Uchiha let out a soft snicker and dove back in for another kiss. “You’re mine Senju.” </p><p>“All yours. All yours…” </p><p>-</p><p>Two days lanter, Izuna and Tobirama were back at it again. </p><p>“See, we made it to twelve.” Tobirama said as they collected the pieces from the fall of their last tower. It was Tobirama’s fault. If he had put that last block just a little more to the left, maybe just maybe...But Izuna was a good sport. He offered a smile and a “It’s okay.” </p><p>While the Uchiha weren’t his favorite, he must admit he liked Izuna. He was not intolerable and these last few days had been quite nice. Playing games, talking about nonsense, throwing darts. </p><p>Another thing he noticed this past week was the Uchiha’s beauty. Not in a sexual way, but in a “You’re nice too look at way,” kind of way. The creamy skin juxtaposed to his sable hair. The way his lips turned up slightly when he was amused. When a small laugh escaped those plump pink lips. The thin frame of his jutted out over his muscle mass. A beautiful being. </p><p>The Senju traced up and down his body with his red eyes over and over, and each time he discovered something new entirely. Something that made a fever rush over him. He’d get himself under control admittedly, but another glance brought another one on. </p><p>Today it was the pearly whites when the Uchiha offered him a smile. He must brush twice a day, it seemed. Beautiful in an aesthetically pleasing kind of way. </p><p>
  <em> I want to...stoppit Tobi. No you don’t. Shit.   </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The way Tobirama focused on him made Izuna blush. He prayed the other man didn’t notice his red cheeks. He cursed the gods for giving him this pale skin. </p><p>The Senju's gaze intoxicated the raven. His hard sculpted face, his callused hands, and his ripped physique came together to create a very attractive human being. He must have had his pick of women. Who could resist his white hair and searing red eyes? One would be a fool to discount the beauty that the Senju possessed. </p><p>“Hm.” Izuna mumbled to himself as he gathered the wooden pieces trying to not meet the other man’s eyes. What was he looking at anyways? He used to look at him like he was inferior, now the white haired man stared at him like he was a person. And for some reason Izuna couldn’t take it. </p><p>He should. They were brothers in laws after all. They would be in each other's lives forever now. </p><p>A sharp sense of worry fell over the Uchiha, as he put the wooden pieces into a small pile. <em> What was this? Why am I anxious? </em>He couldn’t describe this unnerving feeling that something was wrong. Something was out of place. It was like he was missing something. </p><p>All his life, he had everything he could ever need. He had his family, his friends, his clan, his brother. What more could he long for? </p><p>He never desired to get married. He wouldn’t admit it, but women did not interest him sexually one bit. He loved them and enjoyed them, but he could never marry one. Men were off limits, but his brother-</p><p>His brother was a fool. But even he allowed himself a moment of weakness to be with the one he really loved. Maybe Izuna would find that. </p><p>“I want to kiss you.” The other man said in such a low tone that Izuna was sure he didn't hear it. But it became clear when he said it again. “I wish to kiss you.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Come here.” Tobi crawled across the rock to enclose the space between them, his lips resting on the other man. </p><p>The first thing Izuna felt was the warmth of the other man’s lips, next was his callous hands that found his way to his cheek, and next was the dam that came crashing down inside of him realising a sweet heat that trickled through his body. “To…” </p><p>“Shhh…” The other man hushed him with another kiss. And then another one. And another one until Izuna lost count, melting into the rough kiss that Tobirama placed on his skin. He trailed up and down his jawline, putting out the fires of his anxiety with his cool refreshing mint breath. </p><p>“Huh…” Izuna moaned, as Tobirama bit his jaw with force. A bite that said “You’re mine.” And Izuna gladly let him have his way, the Senju’s hands finding their way down his backside. “Tobi…” </p><p>“Izuna….” Just hearing his name fall from the other man's mouth in a needy yet sensual fashion made Izuna lose his mind. His eyes rolled back into his head, as Tobirama tongue pushed forth into his cavern. </p><p>“You’re so good at this…” </p><p>“Am I?” Tobirama asked. </p><p>“Yes. The best.” </p><p>“I love hearing you praise me…” Tobirama kissed his lips. </p><p>“I want to keep kissing you…” </p><p>“I want to keep kissing you too…” </p><p>-</p><p>“What do we have here?” Hashirama was greeted by a sight when he found his brother and Izuna. The two had gotten on well it seemed. Too well. The younger Uchiha was currently in his brother’s lap both their faces red. </p><p>“Izuna.” Madara growled. “When did this happen?” </p><p>“It just...He just…” The younger Uchiha got off the other man quickly and scrambled to his feet, shame on his face. “It was the Senju’s fault.” </p><p>“Hm.” Tobirama crossed his arms, standing up also. “It wasn’t only my fault. You told me to keep going.” </p><p>“So now you two as well…” Madara looked to Hashirama, who smiled widely. This was great. Uchiha and Senju bonding. Sure they were kissing, but it was still bonding. </p><p>“This is great.” Hashirama said. </p><p>“How so?” Madara wasn’t convinced. Hashirama understood that Madara had a deep love for his brother Izuna, and Tobirama was probably the last person he wanted to see snuggled up with his little brother. It probably tore the Uchiha up on the inside. “Are you trying to be like me?” </p><p>“No.” Izuna responded, forcefully. His eyes carried a hint of determination. “I like Tobirama. I really enjoy his company.” </p><p>“And I Izuna’s.” Tobirama muttered, not bothering to meet his brother’s eyes. Hashirama knew it was hard for him to admit he liked anyone, especially an Uchiha. Two weeks ago he’d laid into Hashirama about his lust for red eyes, but now he was partaking in his own affair. And from what Hashirama had seen, he was enjoying every second of it. </p><p>“Good.” Hashirama said. “I’m happy for you both.” </p><p>“Hm.” Madara muttered. Of course he wasn’t happy with this union, but it would grow on him. “Izuna we should go. Mom and dad will be looking for us.” </p><p>“Yes brother.” </p><p>“Till next time.” Hashirama went for a peck on Madara’s lips. </p><p>“Till next time.” Madara blocked the kiss. “C’mon Izuna.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” </p><p>Of course he was mad at Izuna. They’d walked in silence for the last ten minutes, and while Madara didn't want to be mad at his brother, he couldn’t help it. <em> What’s wrong with him? Kissing a Senju. Allowing a Senju to use him in such a scandalous way? Didn’t they hate each other?  </em></p><p>“Brother.” There was breathy quality to his voice, as if he’d given up before he started. </p><p>Madara said nothing, kept his gaze forward, peering through the trees ahead hoping to see his home. That way he wouldn't have to deal with his brother’s wide sad eyes. </p><p>“You can’t be mad at me.” He said. “You married a Senju.” </p><p>“Yes, for peace.” Madara griped. </p><p>“For peace? Are you sure it was only for peace? Because you seem pretty damn happy kissing Hashirama.” </p><p>“Izuna.” </p><p>“No. Why can’t I have that? Why can’t Tobirama and I have your blessing?” </p><p>“You two have only known each other for a short time.” Madara said. “You’re not considering marrying him.” </p><p>“No. But if I wanted to. I should be able to.” Izuna stated. “You should be happy. I had my first kiss. These are things brothers tell each other.” </p><p>“I am happy for you. It’s just-It’s just-” </p><p>“Not what you would’ve wanted?” Izuna looked down to the ground, the color draining from his face. He turned a deep blue and Madara could’t tell if it was the fault of the moon or inner state rising to the surface of his being. He wanted his brother’s blessing. That was all. </p><p>“Izuna. I’m sorry I behaved that way. I just care about you, and don’t want to see you be used by that brute.” Madara said. “He hated our kind not only two weeks ago, and now he has you in his lap like a dog.” </p><p>“And I hated his kind. But I was in his lap by choice.” Izuna said. “And things happen. People change. I may not trust the Senju or Tobirama entirely, but I enjoy his company.” </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p>“So, what will it be brother? Will you accept this or-” </p><p>“I’ll accept it, but I have my eye on him.” Madara said. “I don’t trust him as far as I could throw him. Hashirama is different. He is a man of his word, and Tobirama is a man of opportunity. There’s a difference, and one day you will learn little brother. I hope that he is kind to you and treats you like the prince you are. You deserve that.” </p><p>“I know I do.” </p><p>“Always so self assured, you.” Madara chuckled, embracing his brother and rubbing his hair playfully. “I love you, Izuna.” </p><p>“I love you too brother.” Izuna said, trying to escape from the other’s grasp. “Let me go, uhhhh…”</p><p>They laughed all the way home that day. </p><p>-</p><p>“So an Uchiha?” Hashirama gave his brother a knowing look. “I thought they were our enemies?”</p><p>“Don’t say another word.” Tobirama cut him off before he could begin. </p><p>And with that they walked in silence all the way home that day. </p><p>-</p><p>“How do we tell our parents?” </p><p>A month since they’d been secretly married and Hashirama and Madara fixated on many plans. Hashirama pondered on it for hours on end. None of his ideas seemed to satisfy his other half. Madara knew the Uchiha. He knew what they would accept and what they wouldn’t. </p><p>“Telling them I’m married?” Madara looked at him perplexed. “I'm sure that works with your people, but my family has standards. They would never allow me to walk up to them and say ‘I married a Senju.’ They’d have me locked away.” </p><p><em> Okay so maybe just telling them was a bad idea. </em> But how else would they go about this? They could run away. The idea seemed tempting. Take Izuna and Tobirama with them, now that they were coupled. <em> Leave all their responsibilities behind </em>. </p><p>But no. That wouldn’t create peace, only more war. It would only give their families something else to fight over. So what was his plan? </p><p>“Contemplation is just another word for indecisiveness.” Madara grunted, after he’d thrown a rock across the lake. It skipped twice before submerging itself into the creek. “We must take action if we ever hope to accomplish what we set out to do.” </p><p>
  <em> He’s right. </em>
</p><p>But how? His father would never accept Madara as a son. A man and an Uchiha? Hashirama should kill himself now, but he was sure the Uchiha would be in no rush to let him don their logo or have him over for a bowl of ramen. To taste Nekobaa’s cooking again. Oh the woman made fabulous dumplings. </p><p>No. He needed to focus on the real task at hand. He must secure his future with Madara and with that securing peace within their county. But how?</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Butsuma sat on the porch next to Hashirama. The sun was beginning to set, which turned the Senju property into an amber mirage. The sun streaked through the trees, creating a twisting prism of colors and shapes which telegraphed themselves onto the landscape below. Although their garden wasn't as extravagant as the Uchiha, the Senju oak trees were something mighty. <em> Strong and firm.  </em></p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You’ve been in a pleasant mood lately.” He said. “Is it because of the agreement with the Uchiha?” His father knew how much he detested war, and only fought to protect his brother. </p><p>“Yes.” <em> That was kinda the truth.  </em></p><p>“Hm. You will be a leader soon. I’m planning on passing the mantle to you, as I am an old man. People don’t live past forty usually, and here I am, forty-two. Two years past my doomsday. Honestly, I should’ve been dead long ago.”</p><p>Hashirama didn’t respond, keeping his gaze on the dying sun and abstract shadowy shapes that chased the rabbits through the yard. </p><p>“But here I am. Past my prime.” He said. “And maybe I didn't get a lot accomplished. I left the word just as I found it. The Uchiha are still at war with the Senju. Both sides at a stalemate. When I was your age, I thought we’d win. By the time I was thirty, easy. Battle, won. Glory, mine. And we’d rid the world of those people.” </p><p>He said the word “people” with such hate. Hashirama wondered why he called them “people” at all. He might as well have called them vermin. </p><p>“I guess things never go the way they should. Well the way you want them to anyways, but you’ll learn that soon enough. If you haven’t already. Everyone says the world changes quickly, but it’s always the same. Somehow you always end up in the same place you started. Me having this conversation with you. The same way my father had this conversation with me.” </p><p>“I won’t have this conversation with my child, dad.” Hashirama turned to look the other man in the eye. “I will break the cycle.” </p><p>“Hm. That’s what I said.” He frowned. “I know you hate war son. No one likes war.” </p><p>“Then why do you honor it? Why do men find peace in dying for a senseless cause?” </p><p>“Your brothers died for that cause.” He snapped. “Your mother died for that cause. Are you saying they died in vain? I don’t think they would appreciate you saying that.” He took a small pause. “I would gladly lay down my life for you, your brother, and this clan. As they did. As all the men and women of the Senju clan before me and you have done. They put the clan above themselves. They shed blood not for themselves or for their family, but for you. For this land. For the clan. Selfishness is not something a Senju practices. They may do that in the Uchiha clan, but here we look out for each other. And it’s an honor to die for a Senju. It is an honor to die a Senju.” </p><p>“They shouldn’t have to do that.” Hashirama said. “Children should not have to sacrifice themselves. Especially when they haven't even reached adolescence.” </p><p>“They were soldiers. They were men.” Butsuma rubbed his temples, annoyed. </p><p>“When I take over this clan, I won’t allow children to be slain in the name of the clan. I won’t allow-” </p><p>“You were always so ignorant of the world. Your mother loved that about you, but there comes a time when we all must grow up and see that things don’t work out the way you want them too just because. There are too many complicated things in this world. Too many complicated people for things to be so simple. Idealism is dead. We must forge the best path we can in this reality, and sometimes that path is dark. It’s scary. It’s cold, but it’s our journey.” </p><p>His father stopped speaking for a while, and for a moment they sat there in silence. </p><p>Hashirama's head hung low, unable to look at his father. He traced the edges of the property as the blue haze twinkled into the sky giving rise to a new moon. </p><p>The light patter of the May winds against the trees could’ve been bombs for all Hashirama knew. They felt close and loud. The sound consumed him. A deep anxiety coming over him all at once. What they hell had he and Madara gotten themselves into? They were twenty-one yes, but still kids. They truly never grew up. Stunted in their youth by trauma after trauma. Tragedy after tragedy. Fallen family member after family member and all for what? </p><p>They carried that around with them like a backpack, but backpacks are made to be unpacked eventually. But they just stuffed them with more trauma, until it became too heavy. What was the point of it all? <em> Eventually they’d just break their backs. </em></p><p>But as fate would have it, they found each other. They were drawn to each other. And Madara’s beauty and vibrant lifeforce came crashing into his life like a shooting star. And he left his mark. And with it damage. A huge hole. But a hole he could fill with new memories. A new start. </p><p><em> Finally someone he could unpack his backpack with and share his trauma with. </em> Someone who could understand and help him through it because he’d been hurt too. They were the same yet so different. Hashirama had a feeling that Madara was created for him, and he for him. <em> Two people never fit more perfectly.  </em></p><p>And he would fight for that. He would fight for him and Madara. And he would fight for the youth as well. It was all tied in. Fate, if it were real, was in everything. And one small change caused other larger ones. It was time to take fate by the horns. </p><p>“That’s the path a Senju leader should follow. The narrow path. As it leads to the greatest rewards.” His father finally said. </p><p>“Yes.” <em> I know now what I must do.  </em></p><p>-</p><p>“You want to announce our marriage at the festival of butterflies?” Madara looked at him questionably. Every year, at the end of May, the Akimichi clan held the Butterfly festival, and it was the only time every clan in the entire county joined each other under one roof. </p><p>“Yes.” Hashirama said. “We have to do this?” </p><p>“You will cause a riot. Surely they must be a more sensible way.” Madara said. “In front of all the clans, announcing two men are married. Two men from enemy clans? Do you hear this out loud? Do you hear how insane you sound?” </p><p>“Madara. I love you.” </p><p>“And I you, but this is...this won’t work.” Madara was a practical thinker, and if it were up to him, he’d wait until their parents died then revealed their engagement. But it seemed both their father’s were going nowhere no time soon, and it would be two years at best before they were truly ready to ascend to the top of the food chain. They’d probably be married off by then. </p><p>“Madara you have to trust me.” Trust him. Madara did. But to trust him with this? Madara did not. </p><p>“You’re talking irrationally, Hashirama?” </p><p>“Please. C’mon we already have our brother’s support and look at those two, they can’t keep their hands off of each other.” They both turned to see the two cuddled up under a tree. Izuna in Tobirama’s lap as the Uchiha serenaded the other man with sweet kisses. It was a sweet sight to behold, but it made Madara roll his eyes. He still wasn't the white haired man’s biggest fan. “If those two could find common ground then-” </p><p>“What? You expect all the Uchiha soldiers to just marry Senju soldiers?” Madara asked. </p><p>“You are the strongest warrior in your clan, and I am the strongest in mine. Together we’d be unstoppable. Together we could change the world.” </p><p>“And together we will die, Hashirama.” Madara wanted to bring the other man down to earth. Madara admired his dreamer-like quality. It often got him, a practical cynic, caught up in it. Hashirama’s mind was so magical, and full of vibrant thoughts. Thoughts that made so much sense, but they were surely too forward thinking for now. For who the world was then. </p><p>“And if we do?” A determination creeped into those stoic brown eyes. “If we do? So be it. That'll be easy. Dying. But if we live like this in secret, well we should kill ourselves right now. I mean it.” </p><p>“Hash-” </p><p>“Madara. I love you. I’ve never loved another human the way I love you. I dream about you. About us changing the world, and it starts here. Right now. With us. The truce will only last so long, and come July it’ll be the same thing as before.” Hashirama said. “I want to pass on a world to the next generation where they can do what our brother’s are doing right now in public. I want to pass on a world where they can go outside and play without fear they’ll be killed by enemy soldiers. Wouldn't that be great?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Think about it? A world where you don’t have to watch your back. Where your neighbors are your friends.” </p><p>“That would be something.” </p><p>“That will be the world we create. The world we talked about on this very rock. Madara it starts with us.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“So will you do this for me? For us?” </p><p>“Yes.” <em> I must’ve really lost my mind.  </em></p><p>-</p><p>The Butterfly festival was the last day of May, and the crisp air and sunny sky signaled that the month was going out on a high note. The field where the Akimichi held their festival had seen a resurgence in their butterfly population. Over 2,000 specimens housed themselves in the field that year, triple last year's count. </p><p>“Today is a lovely day.” Hashirama told his brother as they walked around the festival. Like the Sarutobi party there were lots of games and food. It took place right off the side of the field, careful not to destroy the habitat of the butterflies. </p><p>“It would be better if I knew what you and Madara were up to.” Tobirama griped. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Hashirama patted his brother on the back. “You’ll know soon enough.” </p><p>-</p><p>“What are you planning brother?” Izuna wouldn’t stop asking, and Madara was growing tired. The sun was beating down upon him, and while he tried, he could not contain the mess he was on the inside. He knew what must be done today, but he dreaded every moment leading up to it. </p><p>He could barely look his parents in the eye this morning. They were so excited for the festival, which was at odds with what Madara was feeling. </p><p>“Have you caught a fever?” His mother asked. </p><p>“No.” Madara said. “I have not. I’m fine.” </p><p>No he wasn’t. He wasn’t fine at all. And they would soon learn the true depths of his deception. </p><p>“Brother?” </p><p>“Izuna. Hashirama and I are planning nothing.” </p><p>“That’s not what Tobirama said.” </p><p>“And you listen to everything Tobirama tells you?” Madara didn’t plan on getting used to his brother being all up under mister white haired Senju. The other man was arrogant, rude, and a jerk. But somehow he weaseled his way into Izuna’s heart. They were a cute couple, but if he ever did anything to his brother, he’d kill him on sight. </p><p>“No, but I have an inkling he’s not off. I felt the same.” </p><p>“Well quit feeling it. Nothing is going to happen. There’s nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, besides it’s a day of celebration. The clans have called a truce and the drinks are free.” </p><p>“Yes. That is true brother. Still, I would prefer to spend my time with Tobirama.” </p><p>“No worries. I’m sure you’ll get all the time you want with him soon.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“C’mon. This way. They have sweet dumplings.” </p><p>-</p><p>At the end of the butterfly festival, the Akimichi clan usually gathered everyone near a stage where they gave a thank you speech about the progress of their field. Afterwards they’d ask for donations from all the clans, which went to the upkeep of the field. Many clans wanted to donate because it looked good, and the field was a money maker for the county. </p><p>“And with your help this year,” The Akimichi the clan's head said, “We can continue to grow and prosper.” </p><p>When the clapping started, they passed the bucket around and many people got out their checkbooks eager to give money over. </p><p>Hashirama knew that this was his chance. He glanced over at the Uchiha, who stood only a few meters away. They gave each other a knowing nod, and then they were off. Both making their way to the small stage together. </p><p>Everyone looked at them oddly, especially the Akimichi clan leader when they walked on stage. No one ever did that. And for two members of opposing clans with their symbols displayed proudly to come on stage. Something must’ve been wrong. Everyone’s attention focused on the two men. This was safe land. No clan was to fight another clan here. It was against the law.</p><p>This festival, and recently Jiraiya’s party, was the only time of year where all clans showed up and were expected to get along. </p><p>Hashirama never felt bigger. He felt he was nine times his size, with all their eyes on him. But he didn’t dare turn, only keeping his gaze on the Uchiha. He looked beautiful. A soft smile rested on his lips. </p><p>They gave each other another nod. </p><p>“What is going on?” The leader looked at each one of them confused. </p><p>“We have an announcement.” Madara stated, and the man moved back. </p><p>They took center stage, centimeters apart. They gave each other a quick glance, and at this moment Hashirama was proud. He was proud of what they were about to do and proud that he was doing it with the one he loved. </p><p>“I am Madara Uchiha. Heir to the Uchiha clan.” </p><p>“I am Hashirama Senju. Heir to the Senju clan.” The brunette followed. “We recently married in secret.” </p><p>“What!?” The crowd erupted in confusion and disbelief. </p><p>“We love each other.” Hashirama continued. “And we are proud of our union.” </p><p>“And we plan to not only come together as one, but bring our clans together as well.” Madara said. “We may love each other, but we are also doing it for peace. Peace for our clans. Peace for our future children. And peace for all.” </p><p>“Madara and I have become one.” Hashirama said. “We ask our families and everyone to support our union, and join us to build a better tomorrow.” </p><p>Without a second thought Hashirama kissed Madara in front of everyone. He could hear his father yelling, but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to know. This was just the start. The start to a better tomorrow. </p><p>
  <em> I love you Madara.  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>It took a while. </p><p>Hashirama and Madara spent many nights working out strategies to cultivate peace between opposing sides. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes they failed. But failure meant they were one step closer to success. And success was not easy to obtain. They squashed a few rebellions from either side. They both understood they wouldn’t earn their clans respect and trust overnight. </p><p>But it was worth it. </p><p>Things slowly moved in the right direction. The vehicle for change was on a one way street to victory. Children went to school instead of dying in senseless war. People lived past sixty, and with new reformations and structural changes they would live longer than that pretty soon. </p><p>Their parents weren’t thrilled at first, but slowly they came around to the idea. Two men? It puzzled their fathers, but they got over it. Now Hashirama was like a third son, and Batsuma liked Madara enough. Madara still had minor reservations about Senju culture, especially what he considered<em> alcoholism </em>. </p><p>Nevertheless, Madara and Hashirama were stronger than ever. They loved each other more with each day. </p><p>Tobirama and Izuna, well they got married. And the younger Uchiha never looked happier than when he said I do. It was also the first time Hashirama saw his brother cry. Izuna looked beautiful in his tuxedo (his mother sewed) walking down the aisle, assisted by his father. And Tobirama bawled like a baby. </p><p>Hashirama never let him live it down.  </p><p>Peace rang like a bell throughout the county. Sure there were disagreements and not everyone liked each other entirely, but that didn’t mean they had to kill each other. Peace wasn’t perfect. All they could do was strive to be a better version of themselves each and every day. </p><p>And when he looked into Madara’s eyes. He realized it was possible. His dreams. Madara’s dreams. Everyone’s dreams. It would take a while, but they’d get there. Hashirama would make sure they would.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and reviews appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>